Peach & Daisy babysit the Koopalings
by SonicBoom403
Summary: Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings were going to Disney World. Bowser decides to not take the Koopalings after they were being annoying. Now Peach and Daisy are forced to babysit the Koopalings for the day. Special thanks to one of my friends for giving me some ideas for this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Big trouble!

Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the Koopalings are all in the Koopa Clown Car. They are going to Disney World. Bowser seemed to be happy for once, but that won't last much longer...

The Koopalings were very excited that they were going to Disney World, maybe a little too excited.

"What shoes should I wear?" Wendy asked herself.

"Should I wear cleats and kick that mouse guy in the nuts?" Roy asked himself.

"I wonder if they have basketball there." Larry said.

"Are we almost there? It's been four hours! Oh look! Burger Toad! Let's go there! I'm hungry! Feed me!" Morton went on and on.

Ludwig took out his violin and started playing horrible music. Lemmy was bored and decided to stare at Iggy.

"Uh, your eye is starting to freak me out, bro." Iggy said, staring at Lemmy's lazy eye.

"Oh heck no!" Lemmy yelled, slapping Iggy in the process.

"OW!" Iggy screamed.

"Papa, do they have to come with us?" Bowser Jr. asked his father.

"Yes, this is a family vacation..." Bowser answered.

The Koopalings continued to act annoying for a while.

"Please be quiet!" Bowser yelled at the seven Koopalings.

After that, the Koopalings weren't as loud for about ten minutes. Things started going wild again thanks to Roy.

"WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!" Roy shouted.

"Um, Viridian City is from Pokemon, and we aren't going there." Ludwig told his brother.

"I know." Roy replied.

Ludwig continued to play his violin, but Roy started shouting again, disturbing Ludwig greatly.

"WE'RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO - hey! A squirrel!" Roy shouted, throwing a random rock he had with him, nailing the squirrel.

"GOAL!" Larry yelled, who watched Roy throw the rock at the squirrel. Both Roy and Larry started to laugh.

"I know a song!" said Iggy.

"Oh boy." Bowser mumbled.

"You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no! You're in and you're out, you're out and you're -"

"Shut up!" Roy yelled, throwing Lemmy at Iggy.

"OW!" Lemmy and Iggy both yelled.

"I think you broke my ear drums!" Roy yelled again.

"Did somebody say drums?" Ludwig asked, who then proceeded to do a drum solo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Ludwig, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. screamed.

Bowser immediately stopped the Koopa Clown Car after the screaming. Morton almost flew out of the Koopa Clown Car.

"I forgot my seat belt! I made an owie! A boo boo! I scrapped my knee! THE PAIN! SO MUCH PAIN!" Morton yelled.

"Shut it chubby cheeks!" Bowser growled.

Morton gasps at Bowser's reaction.

"You're all giving me a giant headache! I will ask you all one last time... please... shut up, OK? Is it really that hard?" Bowser told the Koopalings. Bowser Jr. somehow fell asleep, even with all of the yelling.

"OMG! I broke a nail!" Wendy shrieked.

"THAT'S IT!" Bowser roared. The Koopa Clown Car changed direction and zoomed off.

At Princess Peach's castle...

"I'm so excited for our girl's day!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

"Me too!" Princess Daisy replied to her best friend.

The Koopa Clown Car was nearby. Bowser undid the seatbelts for all every Koopaling except Morton, who still had his seatbelt off. The Koopa Clown Car then turned upside down, with the Koopalings falling out. They landed in front of Princess Peach's castle. Bowser then landed the Koopa Clown Car safely onto the ground.

"I'll convince Princess Peach to let you annoying brats stay with her for the day." Bowser growled.

Bowser knocked at the door. Princess Peach answered within seconds.

"Hello? GAHHHHHHHHHH BOWSER! DON'T KIDNAP ME!" Peach screamed.

"Relax Princess, I'm not here to kidnap you." Bowser replied.

"Oh really?" Daisy answered, walking next to Peach.

"Yes, I'm being honest!" Bowser replied.

"You better be. If you kidnap my best friend, I'll send you soaring into the skies again!" Daisy angrily snapped.

"I'll tell you why I'm here. You see, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and I were going to Disney World. The Koopalings were acting really annoying on the way and I had enough. I want you to babysit them for the day." Bowser explained.

"Sorry, they can't stay here. Daisy and I are having a girl's day." Peach told Bowser.

"It can wait another day. I need someone to watch these brats for me. I think you can handle it." Bowser countered.

"Hmm... I'll think about it. Wait here." Peach told Bowser and closed the door.

"I'll take that as a no. Let's go to Disney World!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Do you think we should babysit the Koopalings?" Peach asked Daisy.

"I don't know Peachy. If we do, we can't have our girl's day." Daisy said.

"We can hold that off for tomorrow, can't we? You're staying here for the night anyways." Peach said.

"I guess we have to. I don't think Bowser will go away if we say no." Daisy said.

Peach opened the door. The Koopalings all had worried faces.

"They can stay for the day..." Peach told Bowser.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Every Koopaling except Iggy yelled.

"Daisy, my love!" Iggy yelled.

"WHAT?!" Daisy screamed.

"They're all yours! Have fun now kids, and be good for the princesses!" Bowser exclaimed, pushing the Koopalings into the castle and closed the door.

Both princesses stared at the seven Koopalings, and then stared at each other.

"This is gonna be one long day." Peach mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans for lunch

The Koopalings stared at Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Of all seven Koopalings, Iggy seemed to be the only one who was happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Roy asked Iggy.

"My love, Princess Daisy, is here." Iggy replied, blushing. The other Koopalings began to chuckle. Daisy had an embarrassed look on her face.

"You idiot! You shouldn't be happy, even if you like Princess Daisy. We're not going to Disney World!" Roy shouted.

"I know. I'm sad that we're not going to Disney World now, but seeing Daisy made my day a little bit better." Iggy grinned.

"So you think this ginger is cooler than Disney World? NEWS FLASH! She isn't!" Roy shouted again (and also insulting Daisy).

"You know I'm right here!" Daisy replied.

"I realized. I'm not blind. I'm jut stating the facts!" Roy shouted.

"That's just an opinion big bro, that's an opinion..." Iggy said, drooling.

"Opinion? Just look at her!" Did a donkey kick you in the face? No wonder you need glasses." Roy insulted.

"Why are you so rude little man?" Daisy asked in an angry tone.

"Little man? Nobody calls me that!" Roy snapped.

"Munchkin with anger issues." Daisy taunted.

Roy, Iggy, and Daisy continued to bicker for a few minutes. Peach and the Koopalings walked into the kitchen.

"We should probably stop bickering. It's kind of pointless." Daisy said to the two bickering brothers.

"You're right, my love." Iggy replied.

"Hey, where did the others go?" Roy asked.

"Probably into the kitchen. Let's go." Daisy replied.

With Peach and the other Koopalings...

"Well, did you guys have lunch yet?" Peach asked the five Koopalings that were with her.

"Nope! I'm so hungry, I could eat a -" Morton started to say.

"Let's word it like this. No, we didn't eat yet." Larry answered.

"OK then. Is there anything specific you want to eat?" Peach asked.

"Chocolate!" Ludwig bursted out.

"Chocolate for lunch? How about after lunch?" Peach replied.

"Fine." Ludwig mumbled.

"How about we order some pizza?" Peach asked.

"What are we, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Lemmy asked.

Peach stared at Lemmy. Lemmy was smiling like an idiot.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Peach asked, confused because of what Lemmy said and now that he's making weird faces.

"Yeah, we love pizza!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Alright, I guess the rest of you are in?" Peach asked the other four Koopalings present.

The other Koopalings nodded.

"Good. Let's go find the others." Peach said, walking off. The five Koopalings followed.

With Daisy, Roy, and Iggy...

Daisy was leading Roy and Iggy to the kitchen. Iggy was constantly blushing. Roy took notice.

"Iggy, what's with you?" Roy growled.

"I think I'm in love..." Iggy said in a very odd tone.

"Well, I don't think Daisy loves you back. Time for you to get a new lover." Roy smirked.

"Oh heck no! I see what you're doing, pal! You love Daisy too! Well too bad bucko. She's mine!" Iggy yelled.

"No, I don't love her! What makes you assume that?" Roy asked curiously.

"You keep bothering me about this. You're obviously jealous." Iggy answered.

"You obviously need to shut up. We're almost at the kitchen. And no, I don't love Iggy." Daisy said.

"Haha!" Roy spat in Iggy's face.

"Hehe, they always act like that when they really do love you." Iggy blushed.

Roy and Daisy stared at each other.

"Is he always like that?" Daisy whispered to Roy.

"Unfortunately, yes." Roy replied.

Iggy looks away for a second and sees the others, but only payed attention to Lemmy.

"Lemmster! There you are!" Iggy shouted in joy.

"Oh, hi Iggy!" Lemmy replied.

"Iggy? You found him?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, turn to your left." Lemmy answered.

Both groups reunited within seconds.

"We're ordering pizza. What toppings do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni!" Iggy said.

"No anchovies!" Wendy begged.

"I want all toppings!" Morton shouted.

"Shut it fat boy, it should have peppers... and ONLY peppers." Roy said.

"We're ordering four pizzas." Peach told Roy.

"OK. One of those pizzas should only have peppers!" Roy replied.

"One of the pizzas should have ice cubes!" Lemmy bursted out.

Everyone went silent until Roy started laughing.

"OK... mushrooms for you and me." Daisy told Peach.

"I think we should have a cookie pizza!" Ludwig said in a happy tone.

"Uh, OK?" Peach replied.

"I just want a salad for myself." Larry said softly.

"Alright, one pizza only with pepper, a second pizza with mushrooms, a third pizza with a bunch of toppings excluding anchovies, a fourth pizza with pepperoni and... ice cubes, and a salad for Larry. And for dessert, a cookie pizza." Peach read everything she wrote down on a sticky note.

"Can I order the pizza?" Morton asked.

"If you do that, we'll never get that pizza." Roy reminded Morton.

"Nah, I'll call." Peach told Roy and Morton.

Peach quickly grabbed her cell phone and called the local Pizza place.

"The pizzas will be here in twenty five minutes." Peach told everyone.

"Now what?" Lemmy asked.

"How about you guys play some games?" Daisy suggested.

"Great idea, honey." Iggy answered.

"Yeah, whatever. To the game room!" Daisy shouted as she and Peach led the Koopalings to the game room.


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for the pizza

The princesses and the Koopalings arrive at the game room. Iggy was rubbing against Daisy.

"Will you quit it?" Daisy asked the demented Koopaling.

"Quit what?" Iggy asked in return.

"Please stop rubbing against me." Daisy answered.

"You know you love it." Iggy said in a flirtatious tone.

"You know I don't love it." Daisy said, annoyed.

"Iggy, leave her alone." Peach said.

"What if I don't?" Iggy asked.

"We'll have a surprise for you." Peach said in a sinister tone.

"I like surprises!" Iggy exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"You'll really love this surprise if you keep rubbing me!" Daisy said, winking at Peach.

Everyone except Lemmy and Iggy were now in the game room.

"You know Iggy, that means you shouldn't rub against her now." Lemmy said, patting Iggy.

"Why not?" Iggy asked Lemmy.

"They're gonna probably do something bad to you." Lemmy guessed.

"That's kind of silly..." Iggy trailed off.

"Lemmy! Iggy! Are you coming or what?" Larry shouted.

"Coming!" Lemmy and Iggy both replied.

The two Koopalings met up with the others in the center of the game room. All seven Koopalings were amazed, seeing so many games, TV's, and all the different gaming consoles. Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, and Wendy wanted to play on the Wii. Ludwig, Morton, and Larry decided to play on the GameCube. Peach and Daisy sat on a couch and chatted.

"Hopefully they'll be entertained until the pizza is here." Peach said happily.

"Yeah, at least Iggy isn't flirting with me now." Daisy replied. Both princesses started to laugh.

Things were actually going well for a while, until Roy lost in Mario Kart Wii.

"NO! I lost! Grrr... it's all your fault Wendy!" Roy growled.

"How is it my fault? You fell off of the course on your own!" Wendy yelled back.

"True, but you were the one who hit me with a Koopa Shell right before that." Roy countered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wendy yelled again.

"Guys, can't we all just -" Iggy began.

"Sock it lover boy." Roy said as he literally stuffed a random sock in Iggy's mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Iggy yelled, not bothering to take the sock out.

Lemmy didn't want to even get involved in this. He dropped his controller and went to go watch Ludwig, Morton, and Larry. Peach and Daisy were too deep into their conversation that they didn't even pay attention to what was going on until Wendy screamed.

"Alright, break it up!" Daisy yelled at Roy and Wendy.

"Hehe, the ginger's gonna help me give you a pounding." Roy laughed at Wendy.

"No I'm not!" Daisy yelled. Roy backed up.

"Fine, it's not Wendy's fault that I lost! I lost fair and square!" Roy bursted out, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Care for another round?" Iggy asked.

"Ugh... fine." Roy said quietly.

"I'm gonna win for sure! I'm the best racer of them all!" Iggy gloated.

"Hehe... yeah right punk." Roy laughed.

The door bell rang shortly after.

"It must be the pizza! I'll go get it." Peach said, with Daisy following.

"So what exactly is the special 'surprise' for Iggy if he keeps flirting with me?" Daisy asked.

"It's nothing bad really. I'd just throw him in a cage." Peach answered and then giggled.

"Bowser probably does that to his kids anyways!" Daisy laughed. Peach joined in on the laughing.

"Well, it will happen again if he continues to flirt with you. Nobody messes with my BFF except for me!" Peach exclaimed.

"Um... yeah." Daisy said, feeling kind of embarrassed. She let out a smile when Peach hugged her.

"Come on, let's go get the pizza." Peach said with a smile.

With the Koopalings...

"Aha! I won! I'm the best! And you said you were the best racer of them all!" Roy yelled out.

"Yeah yeah, that was just a fluke. I'll win next time." Iggy said.

"I'm still hungry!" Morton randomly bursted out.

"Pizza's here!" Peach yelled.

"Finally!" Morton said, satisfied.

The seven Koopalings ran to the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" Morton yelled.

"I wonder how they act when we're eating." Daisy whispered to Peach.

"This will be interesting..." Peach whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4: FOOD FIGHT!

Within five seconds, all seven Koopalings arrived in the kitchen, drooling like crazy.

"PIZZA!" Every Koopaling except Larry yelled.

"SALAD!" Larry yelled.

Peach and Daisy placed the pizza boxes and Larry's salad on the counter. Each Koopaling (except Larry) grabbed a slice of pizza and were choosing seats at the table, while Larry grabbed his salad and then chose a seat.

"I wanna sit next to Daisy!" Iggy yelled.

"No way!" Daisy yelled back.

"Haha, get rejected!" Roy laughed at Iggy.

"Fine, I'll sit next to Lemmy." Iggy mumbled.

As the princesses and Koopalings started to eat, both princesses were studying how each Koopaling behaved as he or she ate. Lemmy was playing with one of the ice cubes. Iggy was trying to snatch a pepper from Roy. Larry was making faces at the others. Morton ate like a pig. Roy was trying to make Wendy eat a pepper. Ludwig was the only one acting normal.

"I want a pepper!" Iggy yelled.

"Go get a pizza with peppers on it." Roy answered.

"Why can't I have one from your pizza?" Iggy asked.

"Because it's my slice of pizza." Roy replied.

"But you're trying to make Wendy eat one." Iggy countered.

"I don't want the pepper! Just give it to Iggy so he'll shut up!" Wendy screamed.

"Yeah." Iggy said with a smile.

Ludwig seemed rather ticked off at how his siblings were behaving. He was also rather disgusted when Roy shoved a pepper in Iggy's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Too hot!" Iggy screamed, throwing the pepper back at Roy.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Iggy germs!" Roy shrieked, throwing the pepper at Wendy.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Roy and Iggy germs!" Wendy screamed, throwing the pepper at Larry. Larry simply pushed it away, and it stopped next to Lemmy's plate.

"This is too hot, I don't want it." Lemmy said, giving it to Morton, who looked like he wanted it. Morton gobbled up the pepper within seconds.

"Yummy in my tummy!" Morton bursted out, and then burped, hitting his stomach. Daisy and Ludwig were both grossed out.

"Morton! Show some manners!" Peach yelled at Morton.

"Sorry princess! But it was so good, so yummy, so delicious, so tasty, so appetizing, so -" Morton started to say.

"Enough." Ludwig interrupted.

"Can I have more pizza?" Morton asked.

"Help yourself." Peach answered.

"That pepper was delicious, should I have a pepper pizza? Or maybe the ice cube pizza? The mushroom pizza?" Morton asked himself.

"Just eat this!" Roy yelled, stuffing a slice of pizza in his face. Morton ate the slice in one whole bite.

"Gee, thanks Roy!" Morton grinned.

"No problem." Roy smirked.

"I'm still hungry..." Morton groaned.

"Here, have some more!" Roy replied, throwing another slice of pizza at Morton.

"So yummy!" Morton bursted out.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Roy yelled.

Every Koopaling (except Ludwig and Larry) started to throw pizza at each other. Larry was too busy eating his salad, and Ludwig didn't want to get involved. Iggy hid behind Daisy so he wouldn't get hit.

"Protect me, honey!" Iggy said to Daisy, but then got hit by a slice of pizza.

"No hiding allowed!" Roy told Iggy.

"Alright guys, that's enough!" Peach yelled. The Koopalings that were in the food fight stopped for five seconds before starting again.

"Gee, so rude." Daisy said.

"Tell me about it." Ludwig mumbled.

Larry was about to join the food fight, but Ludwig and Daisy grabbed his arms and feet.

"Hey! Let me go!" Larry demanded.

"No!" Ludwig replied.

"Besides, if you do, you're gonna go into the cage." Daisy snickered.

"T-the cage?" Larry asked.

Daisy nodded. Ludwig let go of Larry and approached the others.

"Hey Ludwig, are you gonna join the fun now too?" Lemmy asked.

"No, you guys should stop this childish act." Ludwig replied.

"Why should we?" This is fun!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, it will be fun when you have to clean the mess you made." Peach replied.

"What are we, maids?" Roy asked.

"No, but you better clean this up or you'll go into the cage." Peach threatened.

"I ain't scared of no cage." Roy taunted.

"Throw one more slice of pizza... I dare you." Daisy snapped.

"Okie dokie!" Roy replied with a stupid grin on his face.

"Idiot..." Ludwig mumbled.

Roy throws another slice of pizza at Iggy.

"I won!" Roy shouted in joy.

"And here's your prize... you six must clean up this entire mess or you'll be in the cage until Bowser picks you up." Peach replied.

"Why me? I didn't even throw any food." Larry remarked.

"You were going to." Ludwig replied.

"You got me there..." Larry said.

"And like I said, I ain't scared of no cage." Roy taunted again.

"ENOUGH!" Daisy shouted.

"Errr... uh, yeah, let's clean up guys." Roy told the other Koopalings.

"I'll take it from here ladies. You two deserve a break from all of this trouble." Ludwig said.

"Oh, thanks Ludwig." Both princesses replied.

Ludwig nodded. Both princesses were going to Peach's room while Ludwig watched his siblings.


	5. Chapter 5: Food Fight Aftermath

As Peach and Daisy left the kitchen, Ludwig stared at his younger siblings. All of them except for Roy appeared to be a bit nervous.

"C'mon, you guys better clean up this mess!" Ludwig demanded.

"Can you help us?" Lemmy asked.

"No, I didn't make any of this mess. You guys did. It's your resposibility." Ludwig replied.

Lemmy and the others groaned. Ludwig handed each of them cleaning items.

"Let's make this quick." Ludwig said.

"But if we rush when we clean, won't it still be a little messy?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. Just start cleaning up this mess." Ludwig replied, smelling the cookie pizza.

The Koopalings groaned again and started cleaning.

"What are we, maids?" Roy mumbled.

"Huh?" Ludwig growled.

"Nothing..." Roy answered, cleaning up some peppers.

"Gimme the peppers and no one gets hurt! No one gets hurt, I tell you! No one!" Morton shouted.

"Take them." Roy replied.

Morton eats the peppers that were on the ground. Roy puked on the floor as a result.

"Ugh... clean that up fattie." Roy groaned, covering his mouth.

"You should clean it up... it's your puke." Morton replied.

"No, it's your fault I threw up. You ate those peppers off of the ground. Bleh." Roy said.

"Do I have to hurt you now? Even though I said no one would get hurt. Do I? Do I? Do I?" Morton kept going on.

"Nope, I'll hurt you before you can hurt me." Roy taunted.

Roy and Morton get into a fistfight. Everyone but Ludwig cheered them on. Ludwig grabs them both and throws them to opposite sides of the kitchen.

"GET TO WORK NOW!" Ludwig yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Koopalings continued to clean, with some of them continuing to groan.

"This sucks." Larry mumbled.

"You said it!" Iggy agreed.

"I bet that chump Iggy wants to be with his 'girlfriend' right now." Roy chuckled.

"You're right about me wanting to be with her, Roy. She's sexy!" Iggy bursted.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Iggy.

"Woah bro!" Lemmy said in a surprised tone.

"IGGY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! IGGY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Larry said in a teasingly way.

"You know it!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Stop the talking and finish cleaning up!" Ludwig yelled.

"Fine." Larry replied.

"It's all your fault we're not going to Disney World!" Roy started.

"Not quite. You all had your fair share." Ludwig countered.

"But you made us all scream with your horrible music skills!" Wendy added.

"I know, duh." Ludwig growled.

"Ludwig's right you know. It's not just him, it's all seven of us." Lemmy chimed in.

"Shut up Lemmy!" Roy yelled, throwing Lemmy at Iggy.

"Ugh..." Both Lemmy and Iggy said in pain.

"Guys! This argument isn't getting us anywhere! How about we just finish up the cleaning?" Larry attempted to stop the argument.

"That loser's right." Roy mumbled.

While the other Koopalings were busy in that argument, Morton managed to finish up all of the cleaning.

"I feel like a hero!" Morton exclaimed.

The other Koopalings stared at him oddly.

"Uh, yeah, being a hero is bad... why did I say that?" Morton asked himself.

"Because you're an idiot." Roy mumbled.

"Well, everything's all tidy now, shall we get the princesses?" Ludwig asked his siblings.

"Maybe we should let them be for a little bit, they sure could use a break." Lemmy responded.

"No way Lemmster! I know that Daisy is waiting for me!" Iggy announced.

"Right..." Lemmy mumbled.

With the princesses...

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were in the middle of a race on Mario Kart Wii. They were about to conclude a team race on VS. Mode.

"Do you think those brats finished cleaning the kitchen?" Peach asked Daisy.

"I'd be surprised if they did." Daisy responded, laughing.

Both princesses just finished the last team race, with Peach coming in 1st, and Daisy right behind her in 2nd.

"We win!" Daisy bursted in joy as she and Peach high-fived each other.

"That was fun! You want to do another four races?" Peach asked.

"I'm up for it." Daisy responded.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Daisy!" Iggy's voice was heard in the hallway.

"Oh no! Hide me Peachy!" Daisy bursted as she hid under the bed.

"Don't worry, I got your back Daiz." Peach responded.

Iggy opened the door.

"Oh Princess Peach, is Daisy in here?" Iggy asked.

"Nope, not at all." Peach replied.

"Are you sure?" Iggy questioned.

"Yes." Peach answered.

Iggy looked everywhere in Peach's room, including her dressing room and her bathroom. He didn't look under the bed.

"You win this time." Iggy said before leaving.

Daisy came out from under the bed shortly after.

"Phew... thanks Peach! You're the best!" Daisy exclaimed while hugging Peach.

"No problem Daisy! That's what BFFs are for!" Peach replied with a big smile.

"Shall we continue our game?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Peach responded.

With the Koopalings...

"Alright Iggy, did you find Daisy?" Ludwig asked.

"Nope." Iggy replied in a sad tone.

"I guess that's good." Roy whispered to Larry.

"No worries gang! Let's go look for my precious Daisy!" Iggy said, walking off. No one followed him.

"Iggy must really want to go into the cage." Larry said, facepalming.

"He's an idiot. If any of us end up in the cage, he'll be the first for sure." Roy told the others.


	6. Chapter 6: Iggy's secret

Iggy wanted to look for Daisy, no surprise there. Roy charged at Iggy, knocking the princess-loving Koopaling down.

"Ugh... Roy!" Iggy yelled.

"Why should you look for Daisy? You're just gonna end up in a cage if you flirt with her again!" Roy yelled back.

"But I'm dating her..." Iggy trailed off.

"Dating her? Yeah right! I bet she'd rather date that Waluigi guy over you!" Roy said while laughing.

"No way bozo, Waluigi is not as sexy as I am." Iggy said, trying to act cool.

"Ah, whatever." Roy mumbled.

"We probably should be looking for her and Peach." Ludwig added.

"See? Ludwig's on my side!" Iggy laughed.

Ludwig stared at Iggy for a few seconds.

"Peach is in her room. I saw her in there while I was looking for Daisy." Iggy told the others.

"Maybe she can help us look for Daisy. It shouldn't be hard for the princess who knows everything that is in this castle." Larry responded.

"Let's go!" Lemmy shouted.

Iggy let his siblings to Peach's room, finding both princesses in there.

"Iggy has joined the brawl!" Iggy shouted.

"Oh no! Hide me again!" Daisy screamed, hiding behind Peach.

"C'mon toots, I think the nine of us should go munch on that cookie pizza now, don't you think?" Iggy responded in a flirtatious tone.

"Peach... he's flirting with me again..." Daisy mumbled.

"I'll translate what this dork said: "Put me in the cage... pronto!" Roy teased.

"Roy's right!" Daisy said.

"H-h-he is?" Morton asked.

"The cage? Why should I go in there? I'm not a bad Koopa!" Iggy responded in a surprised tone.

"You're one of Bowser's kids, you are a bad Koopa. Also, you flirted with Daisy... again!" Peach answered.

"Where is the cage?" Daisy asked.

"It's in a closet downstairs." Peach answered.

"I got the loser!" Roy said, holding Iggy.

"NO! Please don't put me in the cage! I won't flirt with Daisy again!" Iggy bursted into tears.

"He never acts like that when he goes into the dungeon..." Wendy mumbled.

"Too bad!" Peach said.

"NOOOOOOO! Wait, do I still get to eat the cookie pizza?" Iggy reacted.

"Yeah." Peach responded.

"... I got the loser!" Roy yelled.

Once everyone arrived into the kitchen, Peach walked into a nearby closet and grabbed a cage.

"Hey Iggy, you got some fan mail!" Roy said, still holding Iggy, throwing him into the cage.

"Aw man, one hour in this dirty cage?" Iggy asked himself.

Roy laughed at Iggy for a few seconds.

"Daisy! Save me!" Iggy yelled.

"No thanks, you'll be fine in there sweetie!" Daisy replied.

"She really does love me!" Iggy yelled out loud.

"I was just kidding." Daisy replied, as she, Peach, and the other Koopalings (except Lemmy) laughed. Roy was laughing the hardest.

"Darn." Iggy mumbled.

Ludwig ran towards the box of cookie pizza and smelled it.

"It still smells so good!" Ludwig said in a kooky tone.

"Can we eat this now?" Morton asked, drooling.

"Help yourselves." Daisy replied.

"What about me?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I'll get you one!" Roy said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nevermind then..." Iggy mumbled.

Morton grabs the box with the cookie pizza. Everyone except Iggy grabs a slice.

"Wow, this is so good! Fantastic! Delicious! Yummy! But not as good as wedding cake! Nothing beats wedding cake! That was kind of obvious though. Well, maybe birthday cake is better... nah! Nothing beats wedding cake. It's the best food ever!" Morton said after he stuffed the slice in his mouth.

"I think I'm going to have a sugar rush!" Ludwig bursted.

"This isn't half bad." Roy said while still eating.

"Meh, I guess it's OK." Wendy said.

"It's good, but it needs veggies." Larry said.

Everyone looked at Larry with weird looks.

"What?" Larry asked.

"Nothing..." Peach responded.

Lemmy felt a little bad for Iggy, especially because Iggy was his favorite brother. Lemmy cut his slice of cookie pizza in half and approached Iggy's cage.

"Here you go Iggster." Lemmy said, handing half of the slice. Iggy grabs it.

"Thanks..." Iggy said.

"No problem bro." Lemmy replied, sitting next to the cage.

Iggy never acted this before. He wasn't even in love with Daisy until the Koopalings were dropped off at the castle.

"All of a sudden you love Princess Daisy, why is that?" Lemmy asked.

Iggy was shocked that Lemmy would ask such a thing.

"What do you mean? I **always** loved her!" Iggy replied.

"Last time I checked, you didn't." Lemmy countered.

"When was that?" Iggy asked.

"This morning." Lemmy responded.

"Oh, OK then." Iggy trailed off, taking some kind of drink out of his shell.

Lemmy stared at the drink. He never saw any kind of drink like that.

"Where did you get that drink?" Lemmy asked curiously.

"I stole it from Ludwig when he wasn't looking. And boy, it's so good!" Iggy replied.

"Oh.." Lemmy responded, and then walked back to the others.

"Now I know why he's been acting so weird. Even though he's always weird, he's even weirder than normal." Lemmy thought.

"That cookie pizza was better than I thought it would be." Daisy said.

"It doesn't beat wedding cake." Morton responded.

"Hey guys, I know why Iggy's been acting weirder than usual." Lemmy interrupted.

"How?" Larry asked.

"He's been drinking some strange drink that he stole from Ludwig." Lemmy replied.

"The love potions?! How'd he manage to obtain one of them?" Ludwig wondered as he approached Iggy's cage.

"Howdy Ludwig!" Iggy greeted.

"How did you find that love potion?" Ludwig asked.

"Love potion? No, this is a special drink from your room!" Iggy "corrected".

"That's not a drink... it's a love potion." Ludwig corrected.

"Really? It looked like a drink to me. It tastes great!" Iggy said, drinking the rest of it.

"Probably less filling..." Roy mumbled.

"Well, at least he only stole one of them." Ludwig said quietly.

"That's what you think." Iggy thought to himself.

"Hey, how about we go outside? I have a huge pool!" Peach interrupted.

"What about me?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, you too." Peach responded.

"Do I have to stay in the cage?" Iggy asked.

"I'll give you another chance. If you flirt with Daisy one more time, you'll be back in the cage." Peach responded, letting Iggy out of the cage.

"Awwwwwwwww..." Iggy said.


	7. Chapter 7: Relaxing at the Pool

"Time to hit the beach!" Wendy shouted.

"We're not going to the beach, you idiot! We're going to Princess Peach's oudoor pool!" Roy yelled.

"Close enough..." Wendy mumbled.

"There's a big difference you know." Roy growled.

"Yeah! Beaches have sand, annoying Cataquacks, pesky seagulls, crazy people, lots of waves, surfers -" Morton rambled.

"Stay out of this chubby!" Roy yelled.

"How about you stop arguing?" Daisy asked.

"Fine." Roy mumbled.

"Can we go now?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah, don't wait for us. We have to change into our bathingsuits." Peach responded as she and Daisy walked away.

The Koopalings started to walk towards the back of the castle, looking for the entrance to the pool.

"Hey, I found the pool!" Wendy said, looking at the indoor pool.

"That's the indoor pool, you fool!" Roy smirked.

Iggy started walking away from the others. Being the demented Koopaling he is, he was kind of excited to see Daisy in a bathingsuit, or possibly a bikini. He started looking for Peach's room, assuming the princesses are changing in there.

"Where are you going bro?" Lemmy asked.

Iggy stopped in his tracks for a second before looking back at Lemmy.

"Uh, I was going to... the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom. Nothing to worry about." Iggy said nervously.

"Sure you are." Lemmy said, dragging Iggy by his hair.

As Lemmy and Iggy caught up with the others, they were getting closer to the pool.

"Maybe we should just wait for them." Larry said.

"No, let's wait." Ludwig decided.

"Fine." Larry mumbled.

"Where was the lover boy heading off to?" Roy asked, noticing Lemmy dragging Iggy by his hair.

"He was looking for Daisy... again." Lemmy replied.

"No surprise there. Hold onto the dork's hair so he doesn't run off again." Roy said.

"I found the outdoor pool! I found it! I won! I did it! I'm the best! I'm the very best like no one ever was! Now where's my prize?!" Morton rambled.

"Good job Scale-Face, no prize this time around." Roy growled.

The Koopalings walked outside (Iggy was still being dragged by Lemmy) and were surprised about the size of the backyard and the pool.

"That's one huge pool!" Lemmy said, letting go of Iggy.

"I've never seen a pool as large as this one." Wendy commented.

"Alright dorks, I'm going first!" Roy interrupted, running towards the pool. However, he slipped in the process. The Koopalings started to laugh. Iggy was laughing the hardest.

"What's so funny you mortal fools?" Roy growled.

The Koopalings then stopped laughing. Peach and Daisy then stepped outside. Unsurprisingly, both princesses were wearing identical bikinis, except Peach's was in pink and Daisy's was in yellow.

"We didn't miss too much, did we?" Daisy asked.

Iggy stared at Daisy and literally melted.

"Yep, he's been drinking again." Roy said.

"Humana-humana-humana..." Iggy said, as he returned to normal.

"Well, have fun!" Peach said as the Koopalings (without slipping) ran towards the pool. Iggy stayed behind, staring at Daisy.

"Will you quit it?" Daisy raised her voice.

"I got this." Lemmy said, dragging Iggy away.

"Thanks..." Daisy said quietly.

"C'mon Daiz, let's go into the hot tub!" Peach said, grabbing Daisy's hand.

Iggy was watching Daisy from the low end of the pool, which was about twenty feet away from the hot tub. Lemmy wanted to swim around with Iggy, and one could tell that Lemmy was annoyed with Iggy's behavior.

"C'mon bro, let's go to the deep end." Lemmy said.

"Can Daisy come with us?" Iggy asked, drinking some of the love potion.

"I don't think she wants to. Leave her alone for once." Lemmy responded.

"I'll go ask her." Iggy said, attempting to get out of the pool. Lemmy pulled on Iggy.

"No! Let her be, she obviously wants to hang out with Peach." Lemmy shouted.

"Why would you think that?" Iggy asked.

"Look for yourself, you have glasses!" Lemmy responded.

"I know." Iggy said.

"C'mon, please!" Lemmy begged.

"Fine..." Iggy replied as he followed Lemmy to the deep end, where the other Koopalings were.

Peach and Daisy were in the hot tub, probably talking about girl stuff or something like that, as well as talking about Iggy Koopa.

"I've had enough of Iggy!" Daisy pouted.

"I know, I know..." Peach mumbled.

"Are you going to put him back in the cage after?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. There's no doubt he'll flirt with you again. He's the craziest of the Koopalings after all." Peach replied.

"Do you have to deal with that creep whenever you're kidnapped?" Daisy asked.

"Sometimes..." Peach responded.

"I feel so bad that you've had to deal with him before." Daisy said, hugging Peach.

"I've never seen him this crazy before." Peach added.

"Well, we do know it's that love potion that's been making him act like this. Hopefully that's the last one he had." Daisy said.

The male Koopalings were throwing around a football in the deep end of the pool. Wendy was sunbathing by the side of the pool.

"I bet that twerp Iggy can't catch this football." Roy teased.

"Oh yeah? Pass it here!" Iggy answered back.

Roy throws the football at Iggy. Iggy catches it, but he drops it due to the force Roy used.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Iggy screamed.

"Told ya!" Roy laughed.

"Let's play another game!" Morton said.

"Like what?" Larry asked.

"Hmmmmm..." Morton started thinking.

"I got it! Toss the dork!" Roy suggested, grabbing Iggy.

"Nooooooooooo!" Iggy yelled.

"Yesssssssssss!" Roy yelled.

"Nooooooooooo!" Iggy yelled.

"Yesssssssssss!" Roy yelled.

"Nooooooooooo!" Iggy yelled.

"Yesssssssssss!" Roy yelled.

"Enough." Ludwig interrupted.

"How about we have a swimming race?" Lemmy suggested.

"Good idea! I'll beat all of you wimps." Roy replied.

"In your dreams." Larry smirked.

"Is that a threat? I'll kick your butt at this." Roy taunted.

"Game on!" Larry responded.


	8. Chapter 8: The Koopaling Pool Race

"Attention all princesses and Koopalings... it's time for the... uh, Koopaling Pool Race." Wendy announced.

"She's such a great announcer..." Roy mumbled.

"Today, six of my... brothers will be racing in Princess Peach's huge pool. Whoever wins... uh... oh, whoever wins will be crowned the best swimmer of the Koopalings." Wendy continued.

"That's gonna be me!" Roy said.

"Time to announce who is competing. First up... Roy Koopa."

"Oh yeah! I'm number one! I'm gonna wreck the competition!" Roy roared.

"Next is... Larry Koopa."

"Hehehe..." Larry smirked.

"Lemmy Koopa."

Lemmy makes a cute face.

"Iggy Koopa."

"I dedicate this Koopaling Pool Race to Princess Daisy Sarasa!" Iggy said.

"Oh brother..." Daisy mumbled.

"Morton Koopa, Jr."

"Forgot these guys. I, Morton Koopa Junior, shall win this Koopaling Pool Race! I may be fat, but I think I have a chance." Morton commented.

"Last up is Ludwig von Koopa."

Ludwig doesn't do anything.

"Who do you want to win, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Anyone but Iggy." Daisy replied.

Peach giggled.

"Everyone ready?" Wendy asked.

The Koopalings nodded. Iggy drinks the last of the love potion. He doesn't have any left.

"On you're marks... get set... GO!"

The Koopalings took off like go-karts. Larry was leading the pack, followed by Roy. Lemmy and Ludwig were right behind Roy. Morton and Iggy were a few feet behind Lemmy and Ludwig.

"If Iggy wins, he's probably going to want a kiss from me." Daisy groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I've got your back." Peach responded, patting Daisy on the back.

"Thanks Peachy. You're such an amazing friend." Daisy said, hugging Peach once again.

About halfway through, Larry was still leading, but Roy was still close behind. Iggy was starting to gain energy. Apparently, the love potion gave the crazed Koopaling more energy then he could handle. He then easily outsped Morton and was starting to catch up to Lemmy and Ludwig.

"Out of the way boys! I've got a princess to impress." Iggy said as he swam by Lemmy and Ludwig.

"Woah!" Ludwig and Lemmy both bursted out.

Iggy was now starting to get closer to Roy. Roy quickly looked behind and noticed Iggy.

"Not on my watch, errr... spiked cuff." Roy growled.

Roy took a quick turn, resulting in a big wave splashing into Iggy's face.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Iggy screamed, attempting to clean all of the water off of the lenses of his glasses.

"That should wipe him away from the competition." Roy smirked.

Iggy wasn't going to give up easily now. He still had a decent amount of energy to help him get through. He started to accelerate again after the wave from Roy. It only took him about ten seconds to catch up to Roy again.

"How is he doing so well? He's a natural-born weakling who can't even run for fifteen seconds straight. I can't lose to Iggy." Roy thought to himself.

Within seconds, Iggy swam by Roy, leaving Roy in shock. Iggy was now gaining up to Larry, almost at the other side of the pool.

"This is gonna be risky, but I'll try and see if I can get around him by swimming underwater. Here I go..." Iggy thought to himself, about to go underwater.

Iggy normally doesn't last very long in the water. He had to swim back to the surface immediately. Surprisingly, he was now in front of Larry.

"What?!" Larry pouted.

"I can't watch this!" Daisy yelled, covering her eyes with her hands.

Wendy ran towards the other side of the pool.

"It appears that Iggy will win this race... I can't believe this myself." Wendy commented.

Iggy was running out of energy quickly, and he's almost at the end too.

"I can do this! I must do this for Daisy!" Iggy yelled.

"Please don't..." Daisy mumbled.

Iggy's right hand grabbed onto the low end of the pool.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but Iggy won!" Wendy announced.

"I won, I won!" Iggy shouted.

The others finished shortly. Every Koopaling except Roy congratulated Iggy.

"Great job bro. I never thought you'd win." Lemmy said.

"Your skills sure did surprise me." Larry said.

"I might have lost, but we all did well." Morton added.

"COWABUNGA!" Iggy yelled as he jumped into the hot tub, splashing the hot water all over Peach and Daisy, who closed their eyes quickly.

"IGGY!" both princesses screamed.

"Yes?" Iggy asked in a happy tone.

"Look what you did to us!" Peach yelled. Both princesses were soaked, from their hair to their feet.

"I gave you a bath! Besides, your bodies are already in the water!" Iggy said stupidly.

"Stay away from us you creep!" Daisy yelled as she and Peach grabbed towels, drying off their faces and hair while walking to the deep end of the pool.

"Maybe I need some more of that drink." Iggy thought to himself.

Iggy dug through his shell, looking for another love potion, but his shell was empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Iggy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I think he's finally run out of love potions." Daisy said.

"When we all go back inside, he's staying in the cage for the rest of the day until Bowser gets back." Peach growled.

"He sure is a drama queen." Daisy added.

"So true." Peach responded.

"I'd hate to say it, but I want this day to end quickly. When we're together, I never want the day to end." Daisy said.

"I agree with you. These Koopalings are getting on my last nerve, especially Iggy.

"I'm starting to wonder how Bowser can handle having eight kids." Daisy wondered.

"I'm just hoping that Bowser and Junior will be back soon." Peach responded.

"We've only had them for about four hours. I'm guessing Bowser and Junior are staying until Disney World closes. That means six more hours until it closes. Depending on how long it takes to get back here, the Koopalings will be here for at least eight more hours." Daisy said.

"Oh my gosh, what are we supposed to do with them for the next eight hours?" Peach asked.

"We'll think of something, don't worry." Daisy replied.

"I sure hope so..." Peach said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9: The apology

Iggy sat alone on one side of the huge pool. The princesses were angry because of him, and he didn't want to bother his siblings. Lemmy and Roy walked over to Iggy.

"What's wrong bro?" Lemmy asked.

"Daisy doesn't love me... it's official." Iggy cried.

"Haha! You got rejected!" Roy laughed.

"Shut it Roy." Lemmy nudged Roy.

"Now that I think about it, I never really did love her. It was that drink I stole from Ludwig." Iggy finally realized.

"That wasn't a drink, you idiot. It was a love potion!" Roy corrected.

"Yeah, and after you first drank it, its effects took place and you fell in love with Daisy." Lemmy added.

"Really? Gosh, I feel bad now. Maybe I should apoligize." Iggy said.

"Good luck trying to. The princesses are really ticked off at you." Roy said.

"This isn't going to be any kind of cakewalk." Iggy mumbled.

"You know it!" Roy said.

"Well, here I go." Iggy said, ignoring Roy's comment.

Iggy attempted to approach the princesses, who were talking about girl stuff again. Iggy was somewhat nervous and felt like he shouldn't even bother them.

"No, I must be brave! No more Mr. Weakling!" Iggy thought to himself as he walked closer to the princesses.

Peach noticed Iggy walking closer to them.

"Uh, Daisy..." Peach nudged Daisy's shoulder and looked at Iggy.

"Oh great..." Daisy mumbled.

"Princesses! I have something to say!" Iggy shouted, approaching them.

"Make this quick." Peach said.

"OK, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. It's my fault that I've caused so much trouble, stealing Ludwig's 'drinks' that were actually love potions, drinking the love potions, and acting like a lunatic! Well, I might be crazy, but I'll behave for the rest of the day! I don't really love you Daisy! It was the love potion that made me fall in love with you! Please don't hurt me or throw back in the cage!" Iggy cried.

Peach and Daisy stared at each other for a seconds. They whispered to each other about what they should do.

"Well, he finally admitted his troubles." Daisy whispered.

"Should we give him another chance?" Peach whispered.

"I don't know, I'm fine with whatever you choose." Daisy whispered.

"Let's give them another chance." Peach whispered.

"Fair enough." Daisy whispered.

Both princesses faced Iggy.

"We've decided. We'll give you another chance." Peach told Iggy.

"You're kidding." Iggy responded, not believing the princesses at all.

"No we're not." Peach said.

"I don't feel convinced." Iggy said.

"We actually believe you. You're safe for now." Daisy added.

"Really?" Iggy nodded.

Both princesses nodded.

"Gee, thanks." Iggy said softly. He was about to approach the princesses and hug them, but he backed up. Peach and Daisy knew what he was going to do, so they both threw their arms out, and Iggy decided to hug them.

"I guess we should apoligize too." Daisy said.

"Yeah." Peach agreed.

"We're sorry for shouting at you." Peach and Daisy said at the same time.

"I-I forgive you." Iggy stuttered.

"Good." Peach said, placing her hands together.

"Well, since we're all happy again, how about we just go hang out in the pool and hot tub?" Daisy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Peach agreed as she and Daisy walked to the hot tub.

Iggy wasn't sure what he was going to do. Lemmy approached him.

"So, everything worked out?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah." Iggy said.

"Well, that's good. Come on, let's go back to the pool!" Lemmy suggested.

Iggy followed Lemmy to the pool. The other male Koopalings were once again throwing a football around. Wendy was sunbathing again.

"Lemmy! Iggy!" Peach called out.

Both Koopalings took noticed and stared at Peach.

"Care to join us?" Peach asked.

Lemmy and Iggy stared at each other.

"Um, sure?" Iggy replied.

"Yeah!" Lemmy replied as he ran over to the hot tub. Iggy joined him within a few seconds.

Lemmy and Iggy sat across from both princesses. Iggy was blushing a little bit.

"What's wrong?" Lemmy asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Iggy answered.

"Is it us?" Daisy asked.

"No. Well, um, maybe. I don't know..." Iggy responded.

"Ok then." Daisy said.

There was an awkward silence. The princesses didn't want to talk about what they usually talk about in front of Lemmy and Iggy.

"Soooooo..." Lemmy started.

"Soooooo..." Peach continued.

"Soooooo..." Iggy continued.

"Soooooo..." Daisy continued.

"So what?" Peach asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of bored." Lemmy said.

"Wanna play volleyball in the pool?" Peach asked.

"I do!" Daisy said.

"Nah." Lemmy and Iggy declined.

"OK then." Peach said as she and Daisy got out of the hot tub.

"Wanna watch them play volleyball?" Lemmy asked.

"I'll watch them from here." Iggy responded.

Peach flipped a switch connected the castle wall. A volleyball net appeared in the middle of the biggest area of the pool. She grabbed a volleyball and walked into the pool.

"Anyone up for a game of volleyball?" Peach asked.

"I am!" Larry shouted.

"We need one more player. Anyone else?" Peach asked the remaining Koopalings.

"I guess I'll play." Roy said.

"Peach and I versus Roy and Larry!" Daisy decided the teams.

"Ready to kick butt pipsqueak?" Roy asked Larry.

"Of course." Larry said confidently.


	10. Chapter 10: Iggy the Psycho

Both teams were ready to play volleyball. Lemmy and Iggy watched from the hot tub. The others watched on the sides of the pool.

"Let's show these Koopas the true power of teamwork!" Daisy said.

"Who needs teamwork when you've got a handsome, strong Koopa like me?" Roy taunted.

"Hey!" Larry said.

"Whatever. Let's get this show on the road." Roy said.

While watching, Lemmy stared at Iggy for a second. He noticed Iggy was blushing once again, staring right at Daisy.

"Bro, you still really love Daisy, don't you?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah..." Iggy replied.

"Even without the love potion..." Lemmy mumbled.

"Ready to kick some Koopa butt in a game of volleyball?" Daisy asked Peach.

"You bet!" Peach exclaimed.

5 minutes later...

"Haha! And you thought for sure you would win!" Roy laughed.

"Ugh. Thanks alot Peach, we could've won if you hit the ball that last time!" Daisy yelled.

"It was far out of my reach..." Peach mumbled.

"Oh well, we'll win next time." Daisy said, wrapping her arm around Peach.

"Aw man. I was hoping they would get into a fight." Roy said out loud.

"Sorry Pinky, we don't roll that way." Daisy responded.

"That's not my name..." Roy mumbled.

"Oh, sorry Inky." Daisy said.

"Still not it." Roy said.

"My bad, Blinky." Daisy said.

"NO!" Roy yelled.

"Clyde?" Daisy asked.

"NO! IT'S ROY!" Roy roared.

Daisy backed up a few feet.

"Someone's got a bad temper..." Daisy mumbled.

"Maybe I should go check if Daisy needs my love." Iggy trailed off, getting out of the hot tub.

"Not again." Lemmy thought, facepalming.

"Daisy, my love!" Iggy yelled.

Both princesses stared at Iggy.

"Is he just playing or does he **really** love me?" Daisy asked.

"I can't really tell. Just wait for his actions." Peach replied.

Iggy ran over without slipping. He tackled Daisy to the ground and attempted to kiss her. Right before Iggy could kiss Daisy, Peach smacked Iggy and he fell into the pool.

"LEAVE DAISY ALONE!" Peach screamed.

Roy squirted his drink out of his nose when he saw Iggy get smacked into the pool. He started to laugh really hard, almost bursting into tears.

"This is rich!" Roy yelled while laughing.

Peach helped Daisy get up and recover from Iggy the Psycho.

"Oh my gosh Daiz, are you OK?" Peach asked, hugging Daisy.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Peachy." Daisy responded.

"That was far worse than the flirting. You don't need to worry about Iggy for now." Peach said, trying to cheer Daisy up.

"Is the dork going into the cage?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, we'll bring him in soon." Peach replied.

"And I thought this was gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship..." Iggy said very quietly, almost a whisper.

"Iggy! Are you OK?!" Lemmy asked, acting just like Peach was right before.

"I'm fine... just rejected." Iggy replied.

"Come on Daiz, let's go play Mario Kart... I'll even let you win. That will cheer you up." Peach said happily as she and Daisy dried themselves off and walked back into the castle.

"Alright dork, there's a cage with your name on it waiting for you!" Roy told Iggy.

"Oh great." Iggy mumbled.

"I got the dork!" Roy bursted.

Roy walked back into the castle. After finding his way to the kitchen, he threw Iggy back into the same cage he was in before. Roy even bothered to give him a bone that he stole from a Dry Bones.

"What's the bone for?" Iggy asked.

"For you to play with, of course." Roy replied.

"But I'm not a Chain Chomp... or a Polterpup." Iggy added.

"Are you sure about that?" Roy asked jokingly.

"Yes..." Iggy mumbled.

"Well then, bye!" Roy finished.

Roy ran up to Peach's room to find the princesses.

"Don't worry ladies, I've taken care of Ignatius!" Roy said in a happy tone.

"Thanks Roy!" Peach thanked.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Roy asked, clearly not knowing what manners are.

"You're welcome... no problem..." Peach suggested.

"Yeah... what you said." Roy said and ran out in a hurry.

With the other Koopalings...

"Poor Iggy." Lemmy said to himself.

"Why do you feel so bad for the drunken Koopa?" Wendy asked snobbishly.

"Because he can't help it if he loves Princess Daisy!" Lemmy said.

"He can help it. He's just too stupid to think about the consequences." Wendy countered.

"Well, he is the demented Koopaling. He's very crazy. He's a lunatic! He's hyperactive!" Morton explained.

"Morton's right... I guess." Lemmy said.

"What do you think about this Ludwig?" Larry asked Ludwig.

"After the way you guys behaved at lunch, I'm not surprised Iggy's back in the cage." Ludwig answered.

"You should be talking. You're part of why we aren't going to Disney World!" Wendy yelled.

"Part of it, yes. But I wasn't the only one." Ludwig countered.

Roy came back outside.

"What did I miss?" Roy asked.

"We're arguing over Iggy." Lemmy explained.

"No need to. He's back in the cage, nice and comfy." Roy laughed.

"You are insane." Ludwig commented.

"Thanks... I mean, hey!" Roy responded.

"I'll admit though, I feel bad for Iggy." Morton said.

"We've already gone through this." Wendy said to Morton.

"So... what should we do now?" Larry asked.

"I'm going into the pool!" Wendy said.

"I'll relax in the hot tub." Roy said.

"I'll read a book out here." Ludwig said, taking a book out of his shell.

Those three Koopalings walked away from the others. Lemmy, Morton, and Larry were remaining.

"Should we do something about Iggy?" Lemmy asked.

"I guess." Larry responded.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do, besides go into the pool, talk, or eat wedding cake. Talking is amazing! You probably know that though. Don't get me started on wedding cake. It tastes so good!" Morton babbled.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it." Lemmy and Larry mumbled.

"OK then." Morton mumbled.

"Time to commence Operation Rescue Iggy!" Lemmy said.


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Rescue Iggy

"So what are we gonna do?" Morton asked Lemmy.

"Simple. Iggy's in the kitchen, right?" Lemmy asked.

"Yeah." Morton replied.

"We simply just unlock the cage for him when we're in there." Lemmy explained.

"But what if someone notices?" Larry asked.

"That I will explain. I'll be the one who rescues Iggy. You guys will guard the entrances to the kitchen. If someone notices, we'll attack." Lemmy explained.

"This shouldn't be a problem. It should be easy! A piece of cake! Wedding cake actually." Morton said.

"Right... let's go!" Lemmy finished.

The three Koopalings ran into the castle. They tried to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible without making loud noises.

"Remember guys. We need to be as quiet as possible. We can't let anyone hear us." Lemmy whispered.

"Aren't the princesses the only ones in here besides us?" Larry asked.

"I think so." Lemmy responded.

The three Koopalings tip-toed to the kitchen. It didn't take that long for them, even though they were moving at a slow pace. Iggy quickly noticed him. Obviously he wasn't aware of Operation Rescue Iggy.

"Hey guys!" Iggy greeted in a loud tone.

"Shush!" Lemmy replied.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"We're going to bust you out! Guys, take your positions." Lemmy whispered.

"Why would you do that? If the princesses find out, we'll be dead." Iggy responded.

"I don't care about that. You shouldn't be in some cage just for expressing your love for Princess Daisy." Lemmy whispered.

"Fine, but it's your loss." Iggy mumbled.

Lemmy was about to unlock the cage, until some noises were heard.

"Uh oh! I hear giggling and talking!" Morton said.

"Everyone act natural!" Lemmy commanded.

Lemmy, Morton, and Larry walked up to the refrigerator, pretending to be looking for food. Peach and Daisy walked into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Hi girls!" Iggy greeted kindly.

"Don't talk to me." Daisy mumbled.

"I'm trying to be nice." Iggy's mood changed to sadness.

"You should've thought about not flirting with Daisy before." Peach said.

"But I can't help it!" Iggy yelled.

"What are you three doing in here?" Peach asked, ignoring Iggy and focusing on the other Koopalings.

"Uh... we were looking for... snacks!" Morton said.

"Oh, OK then." Peach said, not exactly believing Morton.

"We came down to get some snacks too." Daisy said.

"Princesses first!" Iggy bursted, trying to act like a gentleman.

"Uh, thanks. By the way boys, please don't let Iggy out!" Peach said.

"Or else what?" Larry shot back.

"You'll see..." Peach trailed off.

The other Koopalings stepped aside from the refrigerator as Peach and Daisy grabbed snacks for themselves. They were out of sight within fifteen seconds.

"Why are you trying to act so proper?" Larry asked Iggy.

"I'm trying to get on their good side again, I don't want to be in this cage." Iggy replied.

"Uh, hello? We're saving you!" Lemmy said.

"You're gonna get caught!" Iggy responded.

"Yeah right." Lemmy mumbled.

"No, really. There's a camera in here!" Iggy said.

"You haven't been drinking again, have you?" Lemmy asked suspiciously.

"No!" Iggy yelled.

Lemmy unlocks the cage.

"C'mon Iggy." Lemmy said quietly.

Iggy crawled out of the cage.

"...Thanks." Iggy said.

"What does that mean?" Morton asked.

"I think it's some kind of word that people with manners use." Iggy responded.

"What are manners?" Morton asked.

"I have no idea..." Iggy replied.

"Let's go back outside!" Larry suggested.

The other Koopalings nodded as they all walked outside.

With Peach and Daisy...

"I had no idea any Koopa would try to act like a gentleman." Daisy said.

"I was surprised too. Iggy must be desperate to get out of the cage." Peach responded.

"Are we going to give him another chance?" Daisy asked curiously.

"I don't know." Peach said softly.

"I have to admit, I feel bad for him, even if he's supposed to an enemy." Daisy said.

"Are you saying we should let him out of the cage?" Peach asked.

"Well... I guess. We shouldn't be so harsh on him." Daisy replied.

"But you're the one who flips out when he flirts with you." Peach said.

"But you're the one who smacked him into the pool the last time he flirted with me." Daisy countered.

"I was trying to protect you!" Peach tried to explain.

"I know... I thank you for being a good friend and trying to help me out." Daisy said with a smile.

"So... should we let him out?" Peach asked again.

"It's probably the best thing to do..." Daisy answered.

"Lemmy, Morton, and Larry were acting kind of suspicious. Do you think they were trying to release Iggy?" Peach asked, approaching a device connected to the camera in the kitchen.

"I have no idea." Daisy answered.

"Daisy, look!" Peach shouted.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Iggy's not in the cage..." Peach answered.

"And you clearly told those Koopa freaks not to let him out." Daisy added.

"Yeah, I should've known they wouldn't listen, especially since they're troublemakers anyway." Peach said.

"What are we gonna do? Capture them all and cram them in a cage?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll just confront them for now. Come on!" Peach concluded, grabbing Daisy's arm as they left Peach's room.


	12. Chapter 12: Rotten Peach

Peach and Daisy are searching for Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Daisy asked.

"They probably ran back outside." Peach answered.

The princesses ran as fast as they could (they're in their dresses now). They found all seven Koopalings outside. Roy was grabbing Iggy by his hair, holding him over by the pool.

"Why are you not in the cage?" Roy asked.

"Lemmy, Morton, and Larry let me out!" Iggy answered.

"Do the princesses know about this?" Roy asked.

"I don't know!" Iggy answered.

Roy dropped Iggy into the pool a few seconds later. The princesses approached the Koopalings.

"What's going on here?" Peach asked.

"You'll never believe it!" Lemmy, Morton, and Larry let Iggy out of the cage!" Roy explained.

"We know." Daisy said.

"How?" Lemmy, Roy, Morton, and Larry asked. The other Koopalings had curious looks on their faces.

"We had a camera watching over the cage." Peach answered.

"I told you!" Iggy bursted, still in the pool.

"So, uh, what are you going to do to us?" Lemmy asked nervously.

"Nothing." Daisy answered.

"Nothing?!" Lemmy shouted.

"Nothing." Daisy repeated.

"Wow, for a second I thought you would throw us in the cage... we would be crammed! Squished!" Morton said.

"Well, we're not going to do anything to you because we realized that putting you guys in cages for being in trouble is wrong. This is my first time babysitting, I don't know what is best or not." Peach explained.

"We were also going to let Iggy out of the cage, but then you guys did so." Daisy added.

"So, we're all cool?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." Peach answered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going into the Game Room." Daisy said.

"I guess I'll join you." Peach told Daisy.

"What about us?" Lemmy asked.

"Maybe all of you should come inside now." Peach answered.

The Koopalings started to dry off as Peach and Daisy went back inside. They started to play Mario Kart Wii as the Koopalings showed up.

"Anyone dare to challenge us?" Daisy asked.

"I accept! I'll easily defeat you wimps!" Roy answered.

"I'm in too!" Lemmy answered.

The rest of the Koopalings decided on either watching the races or play on another console. Ludwig and Iggy decided to watch. Wendy, Morton, and Larry played Mario Kart: Double Dash on the GameCube.

15 minutes later...

"NO! I lost! I lost to a bunch of wimps like you guys!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not a wimp!" Daisy raised her voice.

"Yes you are." Roy mumbled.

"What was that?" Daisy asked.

"You're a big girly wimp!" Roy answered.

"Leave her alone!" Iggy interupted.

"Stay out of this Ignatius!" Roy shouted.

"No... leave my gi- I mean, leave Daisy alone now!" Iggy yelled, approaching Roy.

"What are you gonna do? Try to beat me up with the help of your girlfriend?" Roy taunted in a very sissy-like voice.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Daisy yelled.

"Peach... make them stop!" Lemmy begged.

"Guys! Stop!" Peach tried to interrupt.

"Side with me Peachy!" Daisy responded.

"No! Just stop this dumb argument!" Peach demanded.

"Not until the ginger admits she's a wimp." Roy responded.

Lemmy stared at Peach. It appeared that Peach was going to rage anytime now. Lemmy ran to the other Koopalings who were playing on the GameCube.

"Guys! Daisy isn't a wimp or Iggy's girlfriend! Stop now before you're all kicked out!" Peach screamed.

"Oh no! Pretty Pink Princess Peach is gonna roast me! I'm so scared!" Roy once again taunted in a very sissy-like voice.

"Peach... chill. You never act like this..." Daisy tried to comfort Peach.

"I can't! This argument has gone too far!" Peach responded in a loud voice.

"Roy started it!" Iggy added.

"I don't care who started! I think Bowser and I need to have a little talk." Peach yelled as she took out her cell phone and called Bowser.

At Disney World...

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were about to line up for Space Mountain. Bowser's Koopa Phone rings. He answers it quickly.

"Hello?" Bowser answered his phone.

"Your kids are driving me insane!" Peach screamed.

"Uh... OK." Bowser awkwardly answered.

"When are you going to pick them up?!" Peach asked.

"I don't know... Midnight?" Bowser responded.

"Kill me." Peach mumbled.

"What? Did Roy start up a stupid argument?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"Usually when he does that, I put him in the dungeon." Bowser said.

"I already put Iggy in a cage twice. I don't want to put anyone else in a cage." Peach answered.

"Ludwig will take care of him." Bowser answered.

"Papa! What are we waiting for? Let's line up!" Bowser Jr.'s voice could be heard.

"Well, maybe I should let you go now." Bowser concluded.

"OK..." Peach answered as she hung up.

Back at Peach's castle...

Peach walked back to the Game Room. Peace seemed to be restored.

"I took care of everything." Ludwig said as he approached the princess.

"I can't thank you enough." Peach said.

"No problem." Ludwig replied as he and Peach walked back to the others.

"Daisy's not a wimp! Daisy's not a wimp! Daisy's not a wimp!" Roy kept repeating as he sat on a couch.

"Well then... anyone up for another match?" Peach asked.

"Me!" Daisy yelled first.

"Count me in!" Lemmy said.

"Me too!" Iggy said right after Lemmy answered.


	13. Chapter 13: We're spies!

While Peach was setting up the settings on Mario Kart Wii, Daisy attempted to comfort Peach. She could easily tell that Peach was still angry.

"Are you OK?" Daisy asked Peach, placing her right hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Peach answered.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

"Yes..." Peach answered.

"Alrighty then. I just wanted to know if you were still angry." Daisy said.

"I'm just Peachy." Peach responded, making a pun on purpose. Daisy started to giggle. She could also tell that Peach wasn't angry now.

"You and your Peach jokes!" Daisy giggled as she proceeded to hug Peach. Peach hugged her back.

"Ewww." Roy said.

"You got a problem?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, there are two girls in the room who aren't related that are hugging each other." Roy answered.

"Peach and I are best friends." Daisy responded.

"That doesn't mean you're related." Roy replied.

"Duh, I know. You don't have to be related to hug someone." Daisy explained.

"It just seems weird." Roy said.

"Whatever." Daisy mumbled as she and Peach let go of their embrace.

"Finally! They're done touching each other!' Roy said in joy.

Both princesses ignored Roy's comment as Peach had everything set up for the game. Peach, Daisy, Lemmy, and Iggy each grabbed a controller and started the first race.

"Hehehehe..." Roy laughed quietly, thinking of an evil plan.

Rot really wanted to see Peach and maybe Daisy rage. He walked over to the other Koopalings. Luckily for Roy, Ludwig was not present.

"Hey guys!" Roy started, trying to get the other Koopalings' attention.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I'm bored. Anyways, let's cause some trouble!" Roy suggested.

"What's it in for us?" Morton asked.

"I'll be nice to you for the rest of the week." Roy answered.

"But today's Friday." Larry added.

"Thanks for the information brainiac. Anyways, are you guys in?" Roy asked.

"I guess." Wendy answered.

"I'll do it." Morton answered.

"Um, sure..." Larry answered.

"And the princesses or Ludwig didn't hear us?" Wendy asked.

"The princesses are too engrossed into Mario Kart Wii." Roy answered.

"Ludwig's in the bathroom, I think." Larry added.

"What about Lemmy and Iggy?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know about them. Maybe they'll join in later." Roy answered.

"So... what should we do first?" Larry asked.

"First... THE KITCHEN!" Roy answered.

"What about the kitchen?" Peach asked, overhearing Roy's yelling.

"Uh... I'm hungry! Yeah, that's it. We're going to eat some snacks!" Roy answered nervously as he and the others ran.

"OK then..." Peach responded.

"That sounds suspicious." Daisy commented.

"Yeah, he's probably up to something." Peach thought out loud.

"Roy and the others are probably going to cause trouble like always." Iggy said.

"Yeah, and King Dad always puts him in the dungeon for that if he finds out." Lemmy added.

"Maybe we should follow them..." Peach suggested.

"After this race." Daisy answered.

"We're gonna be spies?" Lemmy asked.

"I always wanted to be a spy!" Iggy commented.

"Yeah, sure." Daisy answered Lemmy's question.

"I even have a great theme song for it!" Iggy said.

"Oh, boy." Peach mumbled.

"Lemmy Koopa! He's a spy! His rainbow hair is crazy! He's got a bro named Iggy who is really cool! And the princesses, they are really cute!" Iggy sang.

"He still thinks I'm cute..." Daisy mumbled.

"Good job Iggy! Because of that song you sang, you lost the race!" Lemmy laughed.

"Aww, drafty diapers!" Iggy responded.

"Well, should we see what the others are doing?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Daisy answered.

"But we need our spy suits!" Iggy said.

"We don't need spy suits!" Peach responded.

"But we're spies!" Iggy replied.

"Not literally." Peach sighed.

"But we still need them! We'll look cool in them!" Iggy said.

"How about if you shut up, we'll wear spy suits." Daisy interrupted.

"Fine..." Iggy mumbled.

"Lucky for you, I own some spy suits." Peach told Iggy.

10 minutes later...

"I look so sexy in this!" Iggy said excitly, wearing a black spy suit.

"Keep dreaming." Lemmy responded, also wearing a black spy suit.

"I can't believe I'm wearing a spy suit..." Peach mumbled, wearing a pink spy suit.

"Same, but they fit perfectly! Plus, mine is in orange and yours is in pink!" Daisy said.

"Now, let's go spy!" Iggy said, running out of the room, with the others following.

As the four "spies" searched for the kitchen, Iggy began to sing again.

"I'm a spy! And I'm a cool guy!" Iggy sang.

"Iggy! Enough with the singing!" Peach yelled.

"Yeah, did you forget that Peach's still in a bad mood?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe..." Iggy answered.

"Now let's get this over with." Peach mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: BUSTED!

The four spies were walking towards the kitchen. They could hear loud noises already, even though were about 50 feet away from the kitchen.

"So, what's the plan?" Daisy asked.

"Lemmy Koopa! He's a spy! His rainbow hair is crazy! He's got a bro named Iggy who is really - " Iggy sang.

"IGGY!" Daisy screamed.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Stop singing! They might hear us and we're discussing the plan." Daisy answered.

"Oh..." Iggy replied.

"Maybe we should split up?" Lemmy suggested.

"I call being on Peach's team!" Daisy said in joy.

"Sounds good to me." Peach replied.

"So, now what?" Iggy asked.

"Well, since there are two entrances to the kitchen, two of us should watch from one entrance and the other two watch from the other. Also, we'll act like we never saw what happened until later." Peach explained her idea of a plan.

"I like that idea!" said Daisy.

"You like everything that has to do with Peach." Lemmy said to Daisy.

"Whatever. Anyways, let's go!" Daisy exclaimed without being too loud.

"But first, we might need these!" Iggy said, taking out cameras from his shell, handing one to Peach.

"And you just happened to have two cameras with you?" Peach asked.

"Yeah... I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy! Stop yelling for the 100th time!" Daisy yelled at Iggy.

"And you don't get angry at Daisy when she yells..." Iggy said to Peach.

"That's because I'm special." Daisy giggled.

"More like Peach's butt buddy." Lemmy thought to himself.

"Enough. Let's get this show on the road." Peach interrupted.

Lemmy and Iggy ran to the kitchen entrance they were approaching at first. Peach and Daisy went to the other side.

Roy and Morton were busy grabbing all the food from the fridge. Larry was grabbing everything that was in any of the cabinets. Wendy was busy doing her nails. Peach and Iggy started recording with the cameras they were holding.

"C'mon Baldy! Help us out!" Roy yelled.

"I have better things to do." Wendy snapped.

"Like what? Trying to make yourself pretty? Hahaha! That won't happen for another million years!" Roy laughed.

"Shut up! I'm pretty and I know it!" Wendy yelled.

"No need to make a parody of a song." Roy responded.

Roy and Wendy continued arguing and fighting for several minutes, with Morton and Larry trying (but failing) to break them up.

"Good job, Baldy! Our fighting made an even bigger mess!" Roy congratulated Wendy.

Wendy took a quick look around the kitchen.

"Wow, you're right." Wendy responded.

"No duh." Roy mumbled.

"Come on, let's go back to the Game Room quickly before the others get suspicious." Larry shouted.

Lemmy and Iggy quickly hid before they were spotted.

"We gotta get back there quickly!" Peach mumbled to Daisy.

"What about the spy suits?" Daisy asked.

"We can just take them off when we get back to the Game Room and hide them, I guess. It will be a while before they find the Game Room in a castle as huge as this." Peach suggested as she started to run.

Daisy quickly followed Peach.

With Ludwig...

Ludwig returned to the Game Room, only to find no one in there, but the Wii was still on, with Mario Kart Wii paused.

"Well this is weird, I go to the bathroom, and when I come back, everyone's gone." Ludwig said to himself.

Peach and Daisy showed up ten seconds later.

"Great, they aren't back!" Daisy said in relief.

"Wait, what?" Ludwig asked, confused for once.

"Your siblings, except for Lemmy and Iggy, were trashing the kitchen!" Peach told Ludwig.

"Uh, why?" Ludwig asked.

"We have no idea!" Daisy answered.

"And where are Lemmy and Iggy?" Ludwig asked.

"Probably on their way back here." Peach answered.

Lemmy and Iggy ran into the Game Room.

"They're on their way back!" Lemmy yelled.

"We need to get these spy suits off quickly!" Iggy yelled.

"No duh." Daisy mumbled while removing her spy suit.

"But the thing is... Daisy and I changed the clothes we were wearing under this." Peach said nervously, as she was now seen wearing her sports attire.

"Uh, just say that you changed because it's hot in here?" Lemmy suggested.

"Do you they they'll fall for that?" Daisy asked.

"They're all pretty dumb, I think they'll buy it." Lemmy answered.

"If they don't, I'm blaming you." Daisy replied.

"Fair enough..." Lemmy mumbled.

"Can I keep the spy suit I wore?" Iggy asked after he removed his.

"Yeah, I won't be wearing it at all." Peach answered.

The rest of the Koopalings showed up right after.

"Man, that food sure was delicious!" Roy said, hoping everyone would believe him.

"It was more than delicious! Too bad there wasn't any wedding cake." Morton added.

"Hey, when did the girly girls change their outfits?" Roy asked.

"Uh, right after you left to get your food!" Daisy answered.

"Yeah! It was kind of hot in here." Peach added.

"Well, it will be hotter now that I'm back in here." Roy said, flexing his biceps.

"Ha, yeah right." Daisy whispered, with Peach giggling.

"I think someone's jealous..." said Roy.

"Jealous of what?" Daisy asked.

"My sexiness, duh!" Roy answered.

"Nah, but I'm sure jealous of your kitchen destroying skills." Daisy mumbled.

"Say what?" Roy asked.

"Nothing..." Daisy responded.

"They're onto us!" Larry screamed.

"You... YOU SAW US TRASH THE KITCHEN?" Roy roared.

"More than that, we recorded it!" Iggy answered in joy, holding one of the cameras.

"Give me that pile of crap!" Roy snapped, grabbing the camera.

"Grab the cage! The one that we put Iggy in." Peach told Daisy.

"I'm on it!" Daisy obeyed, running to the kitchen.

Daisy returned about a minute later. Roy was still watching the video.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON - " Roy was interrupted as Peach and Daisy shoved him into a cage, the one that Iggy was in earlier.

"Welcome to the club!" Iggy said to Roy.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! This cage has Iggy germs!" Roy shrieked.

"Well, I guess we're not getting in trouble for this." Wendy chuckled.

"Nice try, but you three are cleaning up the kitchen." Peach responded.

"I have better things to do." Wendy responded snobbishly.

"I'm sure your dad would have better things to do then put you in the dungeon." Peach threatened.

"No! Fine, I'll help clean up!" Wendy yelled.

"I'll accompany them." Ludwig told Peach as he followed Wendy, Morton, and Larry.

Daisy's stomach started to grumble. Roy heard it.

"Someone's hungry! The princess will one day be fat like Morton!" Roy chanted.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled.

Peach looked at a clock in the room. It was 5:10 PM.

"I guess we could have dinner soon." said Peach.

"Good! Because I'm starving! This wannabe fat princess is probably starving as well." Roy responded.

"I don't want to be fat!" Daisy yelled.

"We'll decide on what to have when the others return." Peach decided.


	15. Chapter 15: Good news!

Ludwig, Wendy, Morton, and Larry have just arrived into the kitchen.

"Yikes! What a mess! The sooner you clean this, the sooner we can get this over with." Ludwig told his siblings.

Wendy, Morton, and Larry picked up cleaning materials and started to clean up the huge mess.

With everyone else...

"Do we have to wait for them to eat?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Wannabe fat princess!" Roy laughed.

"Shut up!" Daisy yelled.

"We'll give them five minutes." Peach answered.

"So, what's for dinner?" Iggy asked.

"Well, there's this new burger place opened up recently. I've wanted to go there for some time now, but I haven't had the time to go there. The problem is, I don't know if they deliver or if they do pick-up." Peach answered.

"Why can't we just go there?" Lemmy asked.

"We can't go there because you're Koopas! We can't have the offspring of Bowser out in the public!" Peach answered.

"You know, us Koopas can just wear disguises." Roy suggested.

"I'm not risking it. I don't want to be seen in the public with you guys." Peach responded.

"She's got a point." Iggy said, siding with Peach.

"Well, I'll just go on Burger Shroom's website to find out if they deliver or not." Peach concluded.

"I already got it taken care of!" Daisy announced, who was on the Burger Shroom website using Peach's laptop.

"And... sweet! They deliver!" Peach said in excitement.

"We can look at the menu later. Let's finish that Mario Kart race we never finished yet." Daisy suggested as Peach, Lemmy, and Iggy followed.

Roy sat in his cage, wondering when Peach would let him out.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Roy started.

"Say what?" both princesses responded at the same time.

"I was talking to the princess who isn't a fat wannabe." Roy added.

"Oh..." Daisy mumbled.

"Anyways, when am I getting out of this cage?" Roy asked.

"Um... before dinner?" Peach answered.

"Ugh..." Roy mumbled.

With Ludwig, Wendy, Morton, and Larry...

"There, all done Ludwig! Cleaned up! Completed!" Morton babbled.

"Good. Let's get back to the others. I believe they're going to be talking about dinner." Ludwig said as he walked off, with his siblings trailing behind.

Back with Peach, Daisy, and the others...

"How long does it take to clean a kitchen?" Roy asked, tapping his claws in the cage.

"Did you even see the mess you four made?" Daisy asked in return.

Roy ignored Daisy.

"Yeah, exactly." Daisy mumbled.

One of the home phones started to ring. Peach quickly grabbed it, as she, Daisy, Lemmy, and Iggy were done playing Mario Kart Wii.

"Hello?" Peach answered.

"Princess Peach? It's Bowser." Bowser responded.

"The brat pack's up to no good." Peach told Bowser.

"That's not why I called." said Bowser.

"Then why did you call?" Peach asked.

"I'm leaving Disney World early." Bowser sad in a bit of a sad tone.

"Yay! I mean, why?" Peach asked.

"Junior threw up on one of the rides." Bowser answered.

"So, how long until you pick up the brats?" Peach asked.

"Hmmm... two hours." Bowser answered.

"Good. Bye!" Peach hung up.

"Was that Bowser?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, and he's brought good news... for us at least." Peach answered.

"And what's that?" Daisy asked.

"Bowser Jr. threw up on a ride so Bowser's leaving early. He'll be here in two hours!" Peach answered.

"Hooray!" Daisy responded in joy.

Both princesses grabbed hands and squealed in joy. Lemmy, Roy, and Iggy stared at them. The other Koopalings walked in right after.

"Yay! They're finally back! Now what's for dinner, sweetcheeks?" Roy asked.

"Burger Shroom." Peach answered.

"Burgers! Yeah! They taste good, but not as good as wedding cake." Morton randomly said.

"Anyways, maybe I should let all of you Koopalings know that your dad will be here in two hours." said Peach.

"Finally!" Wendy said snobbishly.

"So, we're having burgers?" Larry asked.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"But I'm a vegetarian." said Larry.

"OK, so one Veggie Burger and eight hamburgers." said Peach.

"Eight? I'll eat more than one!" Roy added.

"Take it or lose it." said Peach.

"Fine. I'll be fine with one if they come with fries." said Roy.

"They do." Peach responded.

"Sweet!" Roy yelled.

"Well, I'm going to place the order now. Don't do anything stupid while I'm ordering." Peach concluded.

"Won't the wannabe fat princess want like five burgers?" Roy asked while laughing.

"Shut up!" Peach and Daisy yelled as Peach grabbed her cell phone and walked off.


	16. Chapter 16: TV Problems

After Peach ordered the food, the princesses and the Koopalings needed to do something to kill the time while waiting.

"Why don't we listen to my greatest piece of music?" Ludwig suggested.

"NO!" Ludwig's siblings yelled in unison.

"Is there something bad about his music?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, it's absolutely horrible!" Roy answered.

"How about I give a speech? Speeches are great, and I know that my siblings love them! Talking is great, you know. Talking is also very fun, so giving a speech would be even more fun!" Morton babbled.

"How about I beat you up?" Roy suggested.

"Enough! I'm going to watch some TV!" Daisy said as she turned one of the TVs on.

"I guess watching television is good enough." said Ludwig.

Daisy made herself comfortable on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Hey fat princess! Put on the Wrestling channel!" Roy demanded.

"And who has the remote? Me." Daisy answered.

"No duh. I want to watch some wrestling!" Roy yelled.

"Who here wants to watch wrestling?" Daisy asked.

Only Roy raised his hand.

"What a bunch of losers." Roy mumbled.

Daisy kept flipping through the channels until she found her favorite show on.

"Hey Peach! Pretty Little Shrooms is on!" Daisy announced.

"Yay! Our favorite show!" Peach yelled in joy as she jumped over the couch and landed next to Daisy on the couch.

"Really?! That show sucks!" Roy yelled.

"You suck!" Daisy yelled back.

"Yeah, and there's another TV on the other side of the room you know." said Peach.

"You know that I'm in a cage." Roy responded.

The other Koopalings walked towards the other TV, with some of them pushing Roy's cage.

"Put wrestling on!" Roy demanded.

"No way! We're gonna watch Dark Land's Next Top Model!" Wendy yelled.

"That show's even worse than Pretty Little Shrooms!" Iggy yelled.

"Let's watch some baseball! There's always commentary when you watch baseball! It's talking, you know!" Morton suggested.

"Baseball would be nice to watch." Larry approved of Morton's suggestion.

"No way Morty! We're watching CatDog!" said Lemmy.

Ludwig was listening to his own music via headphones, ignoring the argument between his siblings.

Wendy grabbed the remote and because of that, Dark Land's Next Top Model was now on TV.

"OK, those women might be hot, but I think I have to say that the show Princess Peach and the wannabe fat princess are watching isn't as suckish." said Roy.

"I think you've got some heavy wax in your ears!" Wendy yelled at Roy.

"What? We Koopas don't have ears!" Roy countered.

Peach and Daisy were starting to get annoyed again, as the arguing was almost as loud as the TV that the princesses were using.

"Turn up the volume..." Peach told Daisy.

"Will do." Daisy obeyed as she turned the volume up on the TV.

As a result of the TV volume turned up, the bickering Koopalings started to yell even louder.

"Is there a way to turn up the volume without making our ears bleed?" Peach asked Daisy.

"I'll turn it up just a little bit more." Daisy answered as she turned up the volume again.

"I'm telling you, wrestling would be more fun to watch! Sometimes they even have wimps or girls wrestle!" Roy yelled as he tried to convince the others that they should watch wrestling.

"And what if we watch wrestling now and it's not about wimps or girls wrestling?" Larry asked, not yelling at all.

"We still watch it, because wrestling shows are better than watching a bunch of hot girls dress up!" Roy answered.

"I still say we watch baseball..." Morton said quietly.

"Do you happen to have two pairs of headphones nearby?" Daisy asked Peach.

"Of course!" Peach answered as she dug into a drawer under the TV, grabbing two pairs of headphones.

"Thanks, Peachy." Daisy thanked Peach.

"No problem, Daiz! Anything for you!" Peach responded.

"Are these headphones that can be connected to the TV?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, we just need to connect these wires to the TV." Peach answered as she connected the wires from the headphones to the TV.

Peach and Daisy placed the headphones on. They could barely hear the Koopalings and their bickering, so now they could watch their favorite show.

"Works like a charm." Daisy giggled.

"If only I wasn't in this stupid cage, then we would be watching some wrestling." Roy growled.

"What's so special about wrestling anyway? It's just two sweaty guys attacking each other in a ring!" Wendy wondered.

"What's so special about it? Seeing people getting hurt is fun!" Roy responded.

"Not really, unless it's Mario or Luigi." said Lemmy.

"How about Ludwig decides what we watch? Boy, I hope he decides on baseball." Morton suggested.

"Good idea Big Mouth. Someone get his attention." Roy approved.

Ludwig was really spaced out. He still had his headphones on with his music playing. He might've even fell asleep.

"HEY LUDWIG! WAKE UP!" Iggy yelled in Ludwig's face.

Ludwig woke up as a result of Iggy's yelling.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked.

"You're going to decide what we should watch on TV. The choices are wrestling, baseball, Dark Land's Next Top Model, or CatDog." Roy answered.

"How about you don't watch anything if you're going to complain." Ludwig responded as he closed his eyes.

"Wimp!" Roy yelled as Wendy was watching Dark Land's Next Top Model.

"I'm not watching this junk!" said Iggy.

"Then what are we supposed to watch?" Lemmy asked.

Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry found themselves watching Pretty Little Shrooms with Peach and Daisy. They also dragged Roy's cage with them as well.

"How much longer?" Larry asked.

"About ten minutes, possibly." Peach answered.

The five Koopalings started to moan.


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner time

Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, and Larry forced themselves to watch Pretty Little Shrooms with Peach and Daisy. At this point, Peach and Daisy were no longer wearing the headphones they were wearing before.

"This show sucks Yoshi eggs." said Roy.

"If you weren't in that cage, I would smack you." Daisy responded.

"I'm not scared of you, wannabe fat princess." Roy taunted.

"Stop calling me that!" Daisy yelled.

"I've haven't been calling you 'That', I've been calling you wannabe fat princess." Roy responded.

"You know what I mean, wise guy." Daisy mumbled, ending the bickering.

"Relax, the episode ends in five minutes, and the food will be here anytime now." said Peach.

"I wish it was here now." said Roy.

"And besides, why are you even watching this with us?" Peach asked.

"Because Wendy's hogging the other TV. Believe it or not, this show is better than what Wendy is watching." Roy answered.

"Is she watching Dark Land's Next Top Model?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Roy answered.

"That makes sense." Peach responded.

"I hope the food gets here soon." Morton said as his stomach grumbled.

"Wannabe fat Koopa!" Roy shouted.

"Hey! I'm not fat! I'm just a bit chunky, overweight, not average..." Morton responded.

"Overweight and fat mean the same thing." said Iggy.

"No one asked you!" Roy yelled.

Wario and Waluigi, dressed up in Burger Shroom uniforms, approach Peach's castle. Waluigi is holding all of the food so Wario won't eat any of it. Wario rings the doorbell, constantly making it ring until someone answers.

"I still can't believe we have to work for Burger Shroom because we tried to steal some coins from them! I already own my own company! This is all your fault!" Wario yelled.

"All Waluigi's fault? You were the one who came up with the plan!" Waluigi yelled back.

"But you were the one who messed up!" Wario yelled back.

Wario and Waluigi kept bickering as Peach and Daisy opened the door.

"Wario?!" said Peach.

"Waluigi?!" said Daisy.

"Wa? Oh, it's Princess Peach and my girlfriend Princess Daisy!" Waluigi responded.

"Shut up! Daisy's not your girlfriend!" Wario said as he slapped Waluigi.

"Thanks for the food!" Peach interrupted as she and Daisy took the food from Waluigi.

"Wa? No tip? What are you, nuts?" Wario asked.

"Like I would give you a tip, you greedy fool!" Peach answered as she closed the door.

"Let's get out of here." Waluigi said as he dragged Wario away.

Peach and Daisy returned to the Game Room shortly after.

"We're going to eat in here because I don't want to risk the kitchen being ruined again, and there's another episode of Pretty Little Shrooms coming up next." Peach announced.

"Let me out of the cage!" Roy yelled.

"Fine. Someone let him out." Peach responded.

Lemmy and Iggy released Roy from the jail cell.

"It's about time! I'm starving!" said Roy.

"Everyone grab a burger and eat up!" Peach announced.

Everyone grabbed a burger, with Larry grabbing the veggie burger. Peach and Daisy continued to watch Pretty Little Shrooms. Everything seemed to go well, until Roy finished his burger and he was still hungry. Roy approached Iggy, who so far only ate half of his burger.

"A wimp like you won't finish a burger like that! Fork it over!" Roy demanded.

"No way! And I will finish it!" Iggy yelled back.

"Too bad!" Roy laughed as he snatched the burger from Iggy.

Roy ate the remains of Iggy's burger in one bite, but quickly spit it out.

"Ewwwwww! Iggy germs!" Roy yelled as he spat out the burger.

Iggy picked up the burger from the carpet floor and ate it, but he also spat it out.

"Roy germs... ugh!" Iggy yelled as he spat out the burger.

Morton picked up the burger and ate it.

"Yummmmm!" Morton said in delight.

"Gross!" Peach and Daisy yelled in disgust.

"I think I lost my appetite." said Wendy.

"Good." Roy responded as he took Wendy's burger and ate it.

"Hey! That's mine! Ugh, whatever." Wendy responded.

"Ewwwwww! Wendy germs!" Roy yelled as he spat out the burger.

Morton picked up the burger and ate it.

"Yummmmm!" Morton said in delight.

"Not again..." Lemmy said as he facepalmed himself.

"I think I'm going to lose my appetite next." said Peach.

"Can I finish your burger?" Roy asked Peach.

"No!" Peach answered.

"I'm still hungry!" Roy responded.

"Do you like brownies?" Peach asked Roy.

"I love them!" Roy answered.

"Peach's brownies are the best! Especially if I help make them!" Daisy exclaimed.

"They always taste the same, whether you helped me or not..." Peach responded.

"I'm not surprised that the wannabe fat princess likes brownies." Roy laughed.

"Brownies?! I love brownies! They taste great, but not as great as wedding cake! Nothing tastes better than wedding cake!" Morton babbled.

"Don't let Iggy eat any brownies, he'll get hyper off of them. He may even fall in love with Daisy again." said Larry.

"So, maybe I shouldn't make any brownies?" Peach asked.

"Awwww man." Daisy responded.

"I never said you shouldn't make any brownies at all. Just don't let Iggy eat any." Larry answered.

"Phew..." Daisy responded.

"Did someone say... brownies?" Iggy asked.

"No!" Peach, Daisy, Roy, Morton, and Larry answered.

"Oh... OK!" Iggy responded as he walked over to Lemmy.

"You two eat slow!" Roy said to Peach and Daisy.

"And you eat too fast." Daisy responded.

"Hurry up so you can make brownies!" Roy yelled.

"Nah, I'm not making brownies." Peach responded.

"Awwwww!" Daisy responded to Peach.

"I'm just kidding. I will after Bowser picks them up." Peach whispered to Daisy.

"You're no fun..." Roy mumbled.

"You're no fun. Peach is a very fun person to be around." said Daisy.

"Thanks Daiz." Peach responded to Daisy.

"It's true." said Daisy.

"I'm going to finish eating, if you don't mind." Peach said, ending the conversation.

"Uh, me too." said Daisy.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lemmy asked.

"After I'm done eating." Peach answered.

"Oh, OK." Lemmy responded.


	18. Chapter 18: Movie Time!

Lemmy managed to take over the TV that Wendy was using. Dark Land's Next Top Model was over, and Wendy wasn't interested in watching anything else.

"Hey squirt, change it to wrestling!" Roy said as he approached Lemmy.

"But I haven't seen this episode yet!" Lemmy responded.

"What's so special about ninja turtles who use weapons like swords, forks, sticks, and chains on sticks? What's so special about the rat guy, that Shredder guy, or those robot brain things?" Roy asked.

"Why don't you watch the show and find out?" Lemmy answered.

"No! I want to watch wrestling!" Roy yelled.

"Too bad, so sad." Lemmy said as he continued to eat his burger.

"Can I at least eat the rest of your burger?" Roy asked.

"No!" Lemmy answered.

Roy grabbed the burger from Lemmy's small hands and ate it.

"Ewwwwww! Lemmy germs!" Roy yelled as he spat out the burger.

Morton picked up the burger and ate it.

"Yummmmm!" Morton said in delight.

"That's getting old, really fast." Ludwig said to himself out loud.

"How about I eat your burger next?" Roy asked Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't eat his burger yet at all. He responded by eating his burger in one huge bite.

"Noooooooo!" Roy yelled.

Roy opened Ludwig's mouth and attempted to grab the burger, but it was too late. Ludwig closed his mouth on Roy's hand, with Ludwig's only tooth hitting Roy's hand.

"Ow!" Roy screamed as he took his hand out of Ludwig's mouth.

"Wimp!" Iggy shouted.

"Stuff it, Ignatius." Roy growled.

"Is it movie time?" Lemmy asked.

"I thought you were watching an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that you haven't seen yet." Roy responded.

"Yeah, but it can wait." Lemmy replied.

"Yes, it's movie time, I guess." Peach answered.

"I got a good movie we can watch!" Roy announced.

Roy pulled a movie out of his shell. It was a horror movie.

"Is that Attack of the Zombie Koopas?! I never watched that, but I want to!" Daisy bursted.

"Yes it is." Roy answered.

"Let's watch that!" Daisy suggested.

"Oh no, not a horror movie." said Peach.

While Peach and Daisy had similar interests and liked doing things together, movies are one of the few things that sets them apart in different interests.

"Do we have to?" Peach asked.

"Wimp!" Roy yelled.

"Come on! What's wrong with a horror movie?" Daisy asked.

"You know I don't like scary movies. I always have nightmares because of them!" Peach answered.

"Give it a chance! Do it for me, please!" Daisy begged.

"No!" Peach answered.

"Wimp!" Roy yelled.

"Shut it." Daisy said to Roy.

"Have fun watching that movie!" Peach exclaimed as she walked away until she felt a hand grab her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daisy asked.

"In my room." Peach answered.

"I don't think so. You're going to watch this movie with us!" Daisy responded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Peach replied.

"I never said I was. But please! Don't leave me with those seven freaks!" Daisy begged.

"We're right here you know!" Wendy shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Daisy exclaimed as she dragged Peach back to the Koopalings.

"This is not going to be fun." Peach thought to herself.

"Time to watch this awesome movie!" Roy announced as he put the DVD disc into the DVD player.

Peach and Daisy sat on the couch while the Koopalings sat on the floor.

"I'll make the popcorn. You can start without me." Peach announced as she stood up (she was only sitting for a few seconds) and left the room.

"Make sure the popcorn has lots of butter!" Iggy yelled.

After Peach was out of sight, Daisy got up and followed Peach.

"Don't start without us!" Daisy announced as she walked away.

"Ugh, fine." Roy mumbled.

Daisy quickly caught up to Peach.

"Hiya best buddy!" Daisy greeted.

"Hi!" Peach greeted back.

"Can I help you make the popcorn?" Daisy asked.

"Of course!" Peach answered.

"Thanks!" Daisy thanked.

"No problem!" Peach responded.

As the two princesses approached the kitchen, Peach wondered why Daisy followed her. Daisy said that she really wanted to watch the movie, but Peach said to start the movie without her.

"I thought you really wanted to see that movie. Aren't you going to miss out on the beginning?" Peach asked.

"I told them to wait for us." Daisy answered.

"Oh, great." Peach said as she faced the floor.

"Don't worry about the movie Peach! If you get scared, just close your eyes and hug me real tight." Daisy tried to comfort Peach.

"Um, OK." Peach responded as she took out a bag of kernels.

"Let's pop some popcorn!" Daisy shouted.

Later...

The princesses and Koopalings were ten minutes into the movie. So far, there were no "scary" parts. Peach didn't want to risk getting scared, so she wanted to think of a way to not watch the movie.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." said Peach.

"Pause the movie." Daisy told the others.

"No way!" Roy responded.

"Yeah, don't wait for me." Peach said as she walked away.

"That's probably an excuse so she won't get to watch the movie." Daisy thought to herself.

Peach did not go into the bathroom, but instead, she went into her room and played Mario Party 8.

"I know Daisy will find out eventually, but it's fun to mess with her sometimes." Peach laughed to herself.

30 minutes later...

"Peachy's been in the bathroom for an awfully long time." said Daisy.

"Does she usually take a long time in the bathroom?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Daisy answered.

Daisy was starting to think that maybe Peach was never in the bathroom. Daisy decided to go up to Peach's room to see if she was up there. Peach herself was too busy playing Mario Party 8 that she didn't hear Daisy's footsteps. Daisy opened the door.

"Aha!" Daisy shouted.

Peach looked away from the screen and saw Daisy staring at her.

"Daisy! Um, what are you doing here?" Peach asked in shock.

"I was looking for you! You were in the 'bathroom' for a while, weren't you?" Daisy answered.

"Ugh, I was never in the bathroom. I was up here the whole time. You know that I didn't want to watch that movie." Peach confessed.

"I kind of figured that out before. I still can't believe you lied to me." Daisy responded, turning her head away.

"Huh? Do you hate me now or something?" Peach asked.

"Maybe." Daisy answered.

Peach sighed and walked out of her room.

"Peach! Wait up!" Daisy shouted.

"Go away! I know that you hate me." Peach responded.

"I don't hate you. You're my best friend and you always will be." Daisy said as she approached Peach.

"Daisy... this is my fault. I'm sorry." Peach said as she walked towards Daisy and hugged her.

"Apology accepted." Daisy replied with a smile as she hugged Peach back.

Both princesses let go of their embrace after ten seconds.

"Come on, let's go watch the rest of that movie." Peach suggested.

"You want to watch it now?" Daisy asked.

"No, but I'll watch it if you want me to." Peach answered.

"OK, let's go!" Daisy shouted.


	19. Chapter 19: THE END

Daisy grabbed Peach's hand as they ran back to the Game Room. They returned to the Game Room about a minute later and sat on the couch.

"Well, look who decided to come back after her long potty break!" Roy announced.

"Zip it, Bully. Peach wasn't even in the bathroom." Daisy responded.

"Where was she then? Hiding from the scary Zombie Koopas?" Roy joked.

"I was in my room playing a video game." Peach answered.

"Wimp!" Roy yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going to watch the rest of it with you. I promised Daisy that I would." Peach responded.

"Just don't pee in your dress! Iggy had an accident in his shell not that long ago." said Roy.

"No I didn't! You were the one who - " Iggy started.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled at Iggy.

"Awwwww! Did little Roy pee in his shell?" Daisy joked.

"I think he needs a nice, clean shell!" Peach joked.

Peach and Daisy started to laugh obnoxiously until Roy interrupted them.

"SHUT UP! LEMME AT THEM!" Roy roared as some of the other Koopalings were pulling on his arms.

"Gee whiz, calm down. We're done." said Daisy.

"I think I need a soda." said Peach.

"Me too." Daisy responded.

"Then go get it yourselves, you lazy bums." Roy mumbled.

"I was going to get it myself, Mr. Pee Pee Koopa." Peach responded.

Daisy started laughing again.

"Ugh, go fetch me a soda." Roy growled.

"No way! Get it yourself, lazy bum." Peach responded.

"Nah, I think I'm good." Roy said as he moved into a relaxing position.

"No soda for you then." said Daisy.

Peach stood up and walked away, with Daisy following behind.

"Lazy bum." Peach said as she and Daisy were heading for the kitchen.

"He really is!" Daisy responded while laughing.

"He shall be remembered as the lazy bum Koopaling!" Peach joked.

"Or maybe Mr. Pee Pee Koopa!" Daisy said in-between laughs.

Both princesses continued to laugh as they approached the kitchen.

With the Koopalings...

The Koopalings were watching the movie peacefully once again, until loud noises could be heard from one of them. Morton was munching on a bag of popcorn.

"Where'd you get that popcorn from, you fattie?" Roy asked Morton.

"Uh, I had it with me." Morton answered.

"And how did you get the kernels to pop?" Ludwig asked next.

"It was pre-made. I bought it at the market a few days ago. It was cheap! It tastes good, but not as good as wedding cake!" Morton answered.

"You better share that with us!" said Lemmy.

"Yeah! I'm starving, especially after Roy ate the rest of my burger!" Iggy added.

"No way! Get your own popcorn." Morton responded.

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"Not from me." Morton answered.

"Everyone shut up! I'm trying to watch this movie!" Roy yelled.

"You started it." said Larry.

"No I didn't! Morton started it by eating the popcorn!" Roy yelled again.

"But you were the one who asked him about it." Larry responded back.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy screamed.

"No, you shut up!" Roy yelled.

"My ears!" Lemmy yelled.

"We don't even have ears!" Roy yelled again.

"My back is killing me." said Iggy.

"Eardrums... whatever!" Lemmy yelled again.

"Silence!" Ludwig yelled, with the others actually obeying him.

As Ludwig finally managed to get his siblings to stop yelling and bickering, a scream could be heard from the movie as well as a disturbing Koopa zombie was seen eating a Toad.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!" Roy screamed, peeing in his shell again.

Iggy jumped once he heard the scream from the movie, and he peed in his shell.

"Wimp!" Roy shouted.

"Says the guy who peed his shell." Iggy countered.

Peach and Daisy ran back into the Game Room.

"Did we miss the lazy bum pee in his shell again?!" Peach asked.

"Yes you did." Lemmy answered.

"Darn." Daisy mumbled as she and Peach sat down on the couch.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch this movie!" Roy yelled.

"Not again." Ludwig mumbled.

10 minutes later...

No one had said anything for ten minutes, but the silence was broken then.

"Lazy bum." Peach said softly.

Daisy, who was drinking soda, started to laugh obnoxiously as the soda flew out of her nose. Peach immediately joined her in laughing.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch this movie!" Roy yelled.

Peach and Daisy ignored him and continued to laugh. Roy was about to approach them and attack them, but they immediately stopped laughing as Roy approached them. Roy turned away after the laughing ended.

At the end of the movie...

Right as the movie was about to end, the screen fades to a black screen. Nothing happens for a few seconds, until a loud and disturbing scream is heard, as well as a Koopa zombie appearing on the screen. As a result, everyone except Peach jumped or screamed.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Roy screamed as he was sitting on Iggy's lap, hugging him as well.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked after recovering from the screamer.

Roy then realized that he was touching Iggy and backed off.

"Yuck!" Roy yelled in disgust.

Daisy was on Peach's lap, hugging her tightly.

"How were you not scared by that?" Daisy asked Peach.

"I saw it coming. It was kind of obvious to me that something like that would appear." Peach answered.

"How?" Daisy asked again.

"It's a horror movie, and you know I don't like them. Anyways, I was expecting something like that to happen just because it's a horror movie." Peach answered.

"Oh... OK." Daisy responded as she let go of Peach.

"I think I peed my shell for real." said Iggy.

"Join the club, dork." Roy responded as he took the movie disc and placed it back in its case.

"What are we supposed to do with them now? Isn't Bowser coming back soon?" Daisy asked.

"He should be here anytime now." Peach answered.

With Bowser and Bowser Jr...

"Are we there yet?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"For the tenth time... almost." Bowser answered.

Bowser Jr. started to look at the different pictures he took at Disney World, including a picture of him wearing cleats and kicking the Mickey Mouse mascot.

"Roy's gonna be jealous when he sees this picture." Bowser Jr. snickered.

"I see Peach's castle from here." Bowser said as the Koopa Clown Car started moving closer to the ground.

"Mama Peach." Bowser Jr. "corrected" his father.

"You know she isn't really your mother." said Bowser.

"I know, but I like calling her that." Bowser Jr. responded.

By now, the Koopa Clown Car had landed in front of Peach's castle. Bowser jumped out and approached the castle. Bowser Jr. stayed in the Koopa Clown Car.

With the princesses and Koopalings...

"How much longer?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know." Peach answered.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"That must be Bowser!" Peach said excitedly.

Peach ran to the door and opened it.

"Bowser! For once, I'm happy to see you!" Peach greeted.

"Here, take your little demon children and go! I never want to babysit them ever again!" Daisy said as she attempted to push the Koopalings out of the castle door.

"Hey!" all of the Koopalings yelled at once.

"Uh..." Bowser started.

"Uh what?" Daisy asked.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Hmmm, uh, I must uh, I forgot the word." Bowser continued.

"Are you trying to thank us?" Peach asked.

"That's it! Uh, the t-word for watching the Koopalings for me!" Bowser concluded.

"It's thanks... not the t-word." Daisy corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Bowser said as he and the Koopalings walked towards the Koopa Clown Car.

Peach and Daisy slammed the door as soon as the Koopas were gone.

"Freedom at last!" Peach yelled.

"Now what are we going to do?" Daisy asked.

"We have some time to kill before it's midnight. Maybe we can make the brownies now?" Peach suggested.

"Sweet!" Daisy responded.

"Let's hope that nothing will delay our Girl's Day again!" Peach exclaimed.

"I'll try to sleep with my fingers crossed." Daisy laughed.

The princesses were walking towards the kitchen. Peach stopped along the way.

"Daisy, I need to thank you for helping me out today. There's no way I would've been able to take care of them all by myself." said Peach.

"No problem Peachy! That's what BFF's are for!" Daisy responded.

"Come on, let's go make those brownies!" Peach concluded.

The two princesses continued to walk towards the kitchen.


End file.
